Broken Everywhere
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Coleção das fics da 3º edição do Projeto Broken, do Fórum 6v, seção Draco&Ginny, que usou lugares como base para ficlets
1. Woodstock Music & Arts Fair

**Woodstock Music & Art Fair**

_Por annacaribe_

_Foxy Lady_

No primeiro dia ela surgiu como a Vênus de Bottticelli, nascida do asfalto, caminhando na direção do campus. Ele estava na porta da faculdade e embora seus amigos dissessem pra não se meter com aqueles hippies sujos, ele simplesmente não podia ignorar aquela visão. Usava um vestido florido até os pés, mas os cabelos vermelhos é que vidraram os olhos dele. Ela se aproximou dele, e com um sorriso leve convidou para que fossem ao festival. Foi embora andando como se na verdade flutuasse e o vento no vestido moldava o corpo daquela que seria sua musa. 

_Kozmic Blues_

Seus amigos se recusaram a acompanhá-lo, então ele foi sozinho. Aquela mulher precisava posar pra ele, tinha as formas perfeitas, seria sua Vênus. Ele só precisava vê-la mais uma vez. No meio daquele mar de gente colorida, no meio daqueles cabelos ao vento, e de toda a paz e a música, ele não encontrou os cabelos vermelhos que precisava. Deixou-se levar pela música. Aquele ritmo o fazia se sentir bem. 

_Sunshine of your Love_

No terceiro dia, somente no terceiro dia ele a encontrou. O calor e toda aquela gente o faziam se sentir mal, então ele procurou por um rio que passava na fazenda para se banhar. Como a própria Deusa do amor, nua, saída das águas, renascida, lá estava ela. Ela sorriu para ele e se vestiu sem pressa. Foi até o lado dele e sentou-se no chão. Ele a acompanhou.  
>-Você veio.<br>-Você me chamou.  
>-Não pensei que viria.<br>-Draco Malfoy, prazer.  
>Ele estendeu a mão, mas ela o abraçou e beijou suas bochechas.<br>-Ginny.  
>-Só Ginny?<br>-É assim que gosto de ser chamada. Meu nome é especial demais.  
>-Especial de mais pra mim?<br>Ela sorriu de novo.  
>-Não, não. Especial demais para mim.<br>Draco ficou em silêncio, pensando em como pedir a ela que posasse para ele, sem saber que era tão simples quanto chegar até ali.  
>-Seus amigos também vieram?<br>-Não. Só eu.  
>-Então está sozinho?<br>-Estou, e você?  
>-Eu também, embora eu tenha vindo acompanhada.<br>-Namorado?  
>-Eu não diria tanto. Harry é só um cara que usa os óculos do John Lennon e parece o George Harrison, e ele veio pela música. Está louco no meio da multidão, delirando a cada acorde da guitarra. E nós fazemos amor de vez em quando.<br>Impressionado com a simplicidade com que ela falava das coisas, Draco resolveu levar o assunto para outro rumo.  
>-Você veio pela música?<br>-É claro. E por todo o resto. E você?  
>-Eu vim porque você me convidou. Eu... Eu estudo arte, na faculdade onde você me viu. E gostaria que você posasse para mim.<br>-Eu?  
>-Você é especial...<br>Ela olhou nos olhos dele por alguns segundos.  
>-Eu adoraria... Mas não posso. Depois do festival, volto com Harry para a Inglaterra. Um amigo dele vai nos apresentar aos Stones.<br>-Ahn...  
>-Mas posso posar para você hoje. Você me guarda na sua cabeça e depois você me pinta.<br>-Eu não sei se consigo trabalhar assim.  
>-É claro que consegue.<br>-Acho que não vou guardar os detalhes.  
>-Invente.<br>-Não posso, quero fazer um trabalho clássico...  
>-Acho que você precisa abrir sua mente.<br>-Não entendi...  
>Ela sorriu, dessa vez um riso de quem sabe mais das coisas. <p>

_Blow my mind_

Ginny puxou-o pela mão. Voltaram para o meio das pessoas e ela o guiou por entre a multidão. Chegaram a um acampamento improvisado. Ela entrou em uma das barracas, uma pequena tenda debaixo da qual havia uma pequena mesa e um colchão. Ofereceu a ele algo de beber. Ele recusou, e ela insistiu. Por fim, Draco aceitou e tomou daquele líquido.  
>Ela começou a trançar os cabelos, sentada no chão, quando algo estranho aconteceu. Ele sentiu a imensa e incontrolável vontade de dançar. Leva, puxando Ginny pela mão. Ouvia a música, aquelas guitarras distorcidas já não o faziam se sentir bem. Ao invés de paz, ele se encontrava em êxtase, tinha certeza que era o som que conduzia o seu corpo e lhe despertava aquele desejo de beijá-la. Seu coração estava aos pulos e ela o beijou com a mesma intensidade da música. E tudo que ele se lembra é das cores e das luzes, dançando do mesmo modo insano que fizeram sexo e amor aquela noite. <p>

_Bold as love_

Amanhecia. Ele acordou procurando pelo corpo quente que fora seu travesseiro na noite anterior. Agora tudo estava frio. Ele sentia sede, fome e saudades dela. Onde ela estava? Para onde fora? Será possível que voltara para a Inglaterra sem antes se despedir?  
>Decepcionado, foi embora daquele lugar, agora já abandonado, onde só restavam algumas pessoas acampando e os restos daqueles três dias de música e paz.<br>Tudo que Draco levava dali era a camiseta com os escritos "Make love, not War" que Ginny comprara para ele. E claro, levava também o sentimento estranho, desconhecido, mas forte e arrebatador que sentiu por aquela estranha. 

_The birth of Venus '69_

Chegou ao seu apartamento limpo, organizada, clássica, sem cores... careta. Ele não conhecia Ginny, mas imaginou a reação dela ao ver aquele lugar. Riria. E diria que ele precisava mesmo abrir sua mente.  
>O único canto de caos era onde guardava suas telas e tintas. Foi para o quarto em que pintava e acendeu as luzes. Uma tela em branco o esperava no cavalete. Ligou o toca-discos, pôs o único cd dos Beatles que tinha e ao som de Revolution pintou sua Vênus, cheia de cor e psicodelia, com flores nos cabelos e os dedos fazendo o gesto de paz e amor. Nua, usava apenas um colar de conchas e pedras do rio.<br>Terminada sua obra-prima, foi para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e despiu-se, encontrando o nome verdadeiro de sua musa e seu endereço escritos nas costas da camisa. Ginevra logo se encontraria com Draco, em Londres.


	2. O Fogo e o Gelo

**O fogo e o gelo**

_Por annacaribe_

Ginny estaria muito irritada se não estivesse mais concentrada em tremer de frio. Aquela paisagem inteiramente branca, e um pontinho marrom de esperança ao longe. A cabana iria salvá-la do frio que fazia o queixo dela tremer. Andou o máximo que aquela enorme quantidade de casacos permitiu e chegou até a pequena cabana, mas teve que esperar por Draco. Ele vinha devagar, tinha a metade de casacos e andava com elegância apreciando as montanhas cobertas de neve.  
>No batente, passou por Ginny sorrindo para ela e abriu a porta. Lá dentro, a lareira acesa deixava o ambiente definitivamente mais quente do que do lado de fora. Ginny passou por Draco sem corresponder ao sorriso e sentou-se emburrada em uma poltrona bem em frente ao fogo.<br>Draco deixou a mochila que carregava no chão, tirou o casaco e as botas de neve e pendurou no cabideiro perto da porta. Aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela:  
>-Não vai tirar os casacos?<br>-Não até eu me aquecer.  
>A resposta foi quase gritada e foi acompanhada de braços cruzados. Draco sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da dela e esperou pacientemente até que ela resolvesse tirar os casacos. Ela começou a abrir o ziper de um deles e ele se levantou para ajudá-la a tirar as outras peças de roupa. Ela recusaria a ajuda, mas não conseguia tirar aqueles casacos sem a ajuda de Draco. Ele levou-os até o cabideiro perto da porta e pendurou-os também, junto com o seu.<br>Ginny tirou as botas de neve e as luvas e encolheu-se na poltrona. Estava aquecida e agora podia se mover melhor, usando roupas mais leves. Esperou Draco voltar para a poltrona ao seu lado para perguntar:  
>-Por que esse lugar?<br>-É um bom esconderijo.  
>-É no meio do nada.<br>-Por isso.  
>-É muito frio.<br>-Eu gosto de frio.  
>-Eu detesto.<br>-Olha, me desculpa te fazer passar por isso, mas a gente precisava de um lugar novo pra se esconder.  
>-Eu sei, eu sei! Ninguém vai nos encontrar aqui. Ou melhor, ninguém vai encontrar <em>você<em> aqui.  
>-Eu não quis que você viesse. Você poderia ter ficado com a sua família enquanto eu fugia. Você veio porque <em>você<em> quis.  
>Ginny olhou para o fogo crepitando. Sentia falta de sua família, sentia falta de sua rotina, sentia falta de ter uma casa e dormir por mais de um mês no mesmo lugar. Mas não podia reclamar, ele lhe dera opções. As palavras dele foram claras: "Você não precisa vir comigo. Você pode escolher se vai comigo ou não. É adulta e a sua escolha vai implicar em algumas consequências." Mas ela olhou nos olhos dele. Imploravam pra que ela não o deixasse sozinho nisso. E ela disse que iria com ele, ela nunca se deixaria ficar para trás. Ele a abraçou tão forte e isso a fez pensar que tudo seria fácil, ou rápido.<br>Mas não foi. E agora Ginny estava cansada daquela vida fugida.  
>-Me lembre mais uma vez, porque eu não quero desistir disso tudo... - Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto o encarava - Porque estamos fugindo?<br>Draco tirou os olhos de Ginny e encarou o fogo também. Falou, sem tanta força para repetir a frase como nas vezes anteriores...  
>-Porque não é justo eu pagar por um crime que uma sociedade inteira me levou a cometer.<br>Fazia sentido. Ao menos no passado era uma coisa lógica. Ginny concordou com o argumento desde a primeira vez que o ouviu. Ela se aproximara mais de Draco porque ele lhe dissera isso para inocentar-se do fato de ter se tornado um Comensal. E agora ela estava ali, casada com ele, fugindo, e aquelas palavras já não pareciam fazer tanto sentido assim.  
>Draco levantou-se e encarou pela janela a montanha gelada e todo o vale coberto de neve. Nem o fato de estar em um lugar que ele gostava o confortava mais. Ele também queria voltar pra casa, e queria ter a coragem de admitir isso, como ela fazia.<br>-Seria mais fácil se você se entregasse. - Draco sentiu o hálito dela em seu ouvido e os braços de Ginny o envolvendo.  
>O abraço em Draco era mais para confortá-la do que para confortar ao marido pela pergunta incômoda.<br>-Sim, seria.  
>Mas ele também se sentia melhor tendo os braços dela ao seu redor.<br>Ficaram ali abraçados por alguns minutos, até que Ginny resolveu falar.  
>-Então, porque você não se entrega?<br>Draco pensou em não responder, mas ela merecia ouvir a verdade. Estava ali com ele e não dava sinais de que ia desistir enquanto ele não desistisse.  
>-Porque... - a voz dele fraquejou, a garganta secou e o ar lhe faltou - eu tenho... medo.<br>Ginny o apertou mais forte entre o braços. Draco a beijou e quando o beijo terminou, Ginny foi para a porta e começou a vestir seus casacos e as botas de neve.  
>-Anda logo, Draco.<br>-Aonde nós vamos?  
>-Estamos na Suíça e eu estou passando muito frio, eu preciso de um chocolate quente, você não vai me levar para tomar um?<br>Gina estendeu para o marido a mão calçada de grossas luvas de lã e abriu a porta, sentindo o ar gelado bater em seu rosto.  
>Draco deu a mão para ela. Da próxima vez que tivessem que mudar de lugar, a levaria para uma praia tropical, cheia de areia, pessoas e sol, coisas que ele odiava, mas que ela amava.<p> 


	3. Cratera

___"Acreditar em sua própria mentira é o primeiro passo para o estabelecimento de uma nova verdade." (Drummond)_

**CRATERA**

_Por Bela_

Draco estava sentado numa pedra, observando sozinho o lago à sua frente. Admirava o lugar mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, não por sua beleza, mas pela maneira como se formou. Sempre se perguntava como uma simples cratera de vulcão, como qualquer outra, conseguira transformar-se no lago esplêndido que agora era. Em volta do loiro, várias famílias de turistas clicavam alucinadas os botões das máquinas fotográficas, tentando capturar o local de todos os ângulos. Ele ponderou se algum deles teve o trabalho de pesquisar sobre sua origem.  
>Os olhos cinzentos e calculistas desviaram-se do lago para as pessoas que o cercavam. Eram de todas as nacionalidades, de todos os tipos, mas uma coisa tinham em comum: a expressão de euforia nos rostos sem atrativos. Uma expressão que Draco, em si, não tinha. Não tinha porque não havia motivos para ter, e nem desejava, tão cedo. Não se deixava ficar excitado por uma simples paisagem, porque a conhecia tão ao fundo que sua própria melancolia refletia no local.<br>Um outro elemento, no entanto, despertou sua atenção. Um detalhe que, naquele momento, era essencial para que ele composse o quadro de sua situação. Esse detalhe passaria despercebido se não fosse pela vivacidade dos cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos que caíam pelas costas, parcialmente cobertos pela touca de lã cinza. O loiro fez um exame atento na pele salpicada de sardas, no momento ainda mais branca do que o normal por conta da temperatura. Ele observou o corpo esguio e gracioso, a risada genuína nos lábios avermelhados e o brilho de felicidade nos olhos catanhos. Ginevra não havia mudado nem um pouquinho. Nem mesmo o rosto delicado estava marcado por rugas ou outro sinal da idade. Ela parecia intocada pelos lábios sedentos do tempo.  
>Atencioso, Draco não havia esquecido de olhar o que a cercava, mas a família não realmente o interessava. Não queria ver Potter abrançando a ruiva, ou os olhares compreensivos que trocavam. Tampouco queria ver as crianças animadas que corriam incontidas em volta dos pais, atirando o número máximo de bolinhas de neve que podiam. Aquela cena não existia para Draco. Existia apenas a ruiva, e só ela interessava. Quase não pôde conter o sorriso ao observá-la franzir a testa, sentindo que algo estava errado. E definitivamente foi difícil manter a expressão fria e inexpressiva quando os olhos castanhos rodaram até ele, encontrando o cinza profundo e sem vida com um tom de pura surpresa.<br>Draco percebeu que Potter havia notado o sumiço do sorriso da esposa, e virou-se também para ele. Não que fosse importante para o loiro que Potter lançou-lhe um olhar atento de ódio e desprezo, mas não pôde desperdiçar uma oportunidade de retribuir. Deixou, dessa vez, que um sorriso mínimo de malícia tocasse seus lábios, pricipalmente quando viu Ginevra segurar o braço do marido e murmurar alguma coisa. O rosto de Potter mostrava a insegurança sobre o que ela dissera. Draco, porém, sabia que o moreno confiava na esposa acima de qualquer outra coisa.  
>Não pestanejou nem se moveu quando os passos da ruiva marcaram na neve, à medida em que se aproximava dele. Não tremeu sob o olhar decidido marcado por uma emoção indefinida nos olhos castanhos e quentes, porque entendia que sua própria expressão não estava diferente daquilo. Não tinha medo dela, assim como ela não tinha medo dele. Tinham um pacto mudo de que deveriam enterrar seus passados e esquecê-los sem temer o que viria pela frente. Ambos concordavam – embora nunca tivessem dito em voz alta – que o que foi enterrado devia permanecer enterrado. E, isso, por si só, deveria bastar. Mas não para ela. Ginevra era insaciável. Mesmo depois de quase catorze anos de separação por desejo mútuo, ela insistia em andar em sua direção num lugar público, sob a vista do marido, como se estivessem sozinhos em mais um final de semana ensolarado em Hogwarts.<br>Ela parou alguns passos de distância de Draco, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Por alguns momentos, apenas observaram-se, notando as mudanças no corpo um do outro e suas respectivas situações. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que ela mordia o lábio inferior constantemente, hesitando e ponderando sobre se realmente deveria estar ali. Ah, ela sabia, assim como ele, que aquele encontro não deveria estar acontecendo. Ia contra o que haviam planejado, silenciosamente, quando decidiram que não deveriam ficar juntos.  
>Enfim, ela pareceu achar que algo podia ser dito, porque entreabriu os lábios rachados e irritados pelo frio, apenas para fechá-los novamente com um suspiro cansado. Draco riu um riso seco e irônico.<br>-Sabe. - Falou, desviando o olhar dela e dirigindo-o para o lago. – Acreditar em sua própria mentira é o primeiro passo para o estabelecimento de uma nova verdade.  
>Ele dera-se conta disso algum tempo atrás, quando finalmente aceitou que não esqueceria Ginevra. No início, lutou para apagar o fogo de sua paixão com a água das lágrimas que nunca derramaria, apenas para descobrir que essa água era muito mais útil cobrindo o buraco formado em seu peito. Como o lago à sua frente, ele aprendera a construir algo novo a partir de algo destruído. Encheu sua própria cratera de água, que não era tão pura quanto a chuva e a neve do Crater Lake, mas era o suficiente para saciá-lo. Astoria, emprego, casa, família, compromissos, projetos... tudo isso foi a água que usou para preencher o espaço que Ginevra deixara, e estava satisfeito assim. Estava em paz, finalmente, e um lago parecia bem mais inocente e pacífico do que um vulcão que poderia explodir a qualquer minuto.<br>Virou as orbes cinzentas para analisar novamente o corpo da mulher. Ela lutava para conter a expressão que queria aparecer em seu rosto: arrependimento. Ele sabia disso, porque tentava conter a si próprio. Não queria fraquejar. Não na frente dela, depois de todos aqueles anos. Mais uma vez, Ginevra mordeu o lábio inferior, mas tomou coragem para dizer as próximas palavras numa voz fria, seca e quebrada, tão atípica dela.  
>-Você está querendo dizer que minha vida é uma mentira, apenas porque não está nela.<br>Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Ela sabia que Draco pensava assim – conhecia-o melhor do que ninguém. O loiro não assentiu, deixou apenas que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios finos e brancos. Um sorriso doentio, sádico até, sem nenhum toque de emoção.  
>-Sabe que é verdade, Ginevra. – Ele olhou para a família dela. Potter, observando os dois de longe, com um olhar desconfiado, pronto para interferir. As crianças brincando alegres, sem nem ao menos perceberem que a mãe conversava com um estranho. Era tão normal, tão feliz. Era o que ela merecia, mesmo que Draco não aceitasse. – Sabe que não é isso que queria, desde de o início.<br>-Está errado. – Seus olhos castanhos pareciam esfriar a cada segundo. – Eu sempre quis isso, Draco. Uma família, um lar. E é por esse mesmo motivo que nunca daria certo entre a gente. Você não seria o pai que desejo para meus filhos. O pai que Harry é.  
>O loiro sacudiu a cabeça.<br>-Não é isso, Ginevra. – Fixou o cinza cortante nela. – Você escolheu-o porque queria o herói. Sempre quis. Eu não era bom o bastante para você. – Ela não respondeu, praticamente confirmando o que Draco dissera. Ao invés disso, dirigiu o próprio olhar para o lago. Era uma paisagem triste, apesar de bonita. A água refletia as margens que cercavam-no, e a neve cobria os arredores, dando uma aparência ainda mais melancólica ao local. Draco seguiu o olhar dela, imaginando o que a ruiva estaria pensando. – Sempre venho aqui, quando preciso pensar em você.  
>A ruiva virou-se para ele, surpresa.<br>-Por quê?  
>Draco deu de ombros.<br>-Assim como você, também tentei cobrir o que restou de nós com água. – Suspirou, traçando com cuidado suas próximas palavras para que fizessem o sentido ideal. – Descobri que a água pode apacificar as coisas, mas nunca vão substiuir a cratera. A cratera é eterna.  
>Ginevra trocou o peso de uma perna para outra, afundando um pouco mais na neve. Seu desconforto era aparente, mas não estava pronta para deixá-lo. Precisava ouvir mais da voz grave e sem emoção.<br>-Isso me faz pensar... – A ruiva ponderou, observando como o reflexo na água era uma cópia perfeita de sua imagem original, já que a superfície do líquido não se mexia, criando um espelho intocável. – Que a cratera nunca deveria ter sido coberta pela água.  
>-Mas ela foi.<br>Draco arriscou olhar a ruiva pelo canto do olho, mas decidiu que valia mais a pena observar o lago. Ginevra deixou um riso seco escapar por entre os lábios antes de repetir:  
>-Mas ela foi.<p> 


	4. 365 Dias, Muitas Vidas

**365 dias. Muitas vidas.**

_Por Chibi_

_Oshogatsu._¹ Mais um velho ano-novo. Exatamente um ano desde que o conhecera; muitos anos após a partida dele. Naquela data o conhecera, pouco antes do novo ano se anunciar, e horas atrás ele partira, sem dar a ela uma hora a mais além dos 365 dias. Deixou somente muitos anos não vividos, o gosto nos lábios dela, a saudade que lhe entrava pela narina e tomava seus pulmões, quase a sufocando. 

_Ima mo aishite iru..._

Fechou os olhos para rezar com as tantas outras pessoas que faziam isso. Não havia ele para tirá-la de sua vida tão igual a tantas outras. Ela pedia por prosperidade, alegria, saúde, amor... Uma lágrima rolou, solitária, pelo rosto dela. O céu chorava a tristeza gelada do peito dela. 

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru..._

E lá estava ele: os sorrisos, os abraços, os carinhos; as brigas, as palavras duras vindas de ambos, o adeus. Ela abriu os olhos e ele não estava mais lá. Mas as lembranças ainda bombardeavam sua mente em um turbilhão de cores, sons e emoções. 

_Toozakaru omoide wa itsu made mo mabushi sugite__  
><em>_Motto soba ni itakatta..._

Eles faziam planos. Que casal nunca disse que ficariam juntos para sempre? Passar uma vida inteira ao lado um do outro, amando e odiando cada mania, gastando todo o tempo do mundo para entender um ao outro. E, ainda assim, ter as mais agradáveis surpresas. 

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete..._

Mas, talvez, eles estivessem muito além dessa noção de tempo. Os momentos que passaram juntos ainda estavam vivos (dentro dela), todo e cada momento das tantas vidas que eles haviam vivido juntos. E, perdida em seus pensamentos, sentiu que vivera mais uma vida ao lado dele. 

_Saigo ni kiita anata no koe wo kono mama zutto hanasanai mama__  
><em>_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai._

**¹:** Ano-novo japonês.


	5. Irata

**Irata**

_Por Chibi_

Mais uma briga com ele. Estava tão, _tão_ cansada dele, de como ele era infantil, mimado, egocêntrico, com aquele maldito complexo de superioridade. Pegara o primeiro vôo para Munique, para espairecer, após uma briga feia com ele que envolvia uma _vadia_ loira que era o ideal de casamento perfeito que toda a família tinha para ele. E ele jogara na cara dela que, se quisesse, poderia trocá-la pela _maldita_ Astoria e estaria fazendo um ótimo negócio.

Que ficasse com ela, então!

Maldito, maldito, maldito fosse o...

Uma mão tocou seu ombro. Ela reconhecia aquele toque. Mas não, era impossível; antes, era _ridículo_. Ele não a teria seguido, nem sequer sabia para onde ela havia viajado. Virou para ver quem a tocara e qual não foi e seus olhos se apertaram pelo ódio.

- Draco Malfoy! – Ela disse por entre os dentes. – O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

- Vim a passeio, oras. É algum crime eu estar aqui?

- Deveria ser.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso debochado. Ela sentiu o sangue ferver e virou de costas, tendo o braço agarrado.

- Não tão depressa, Ginny. Por que não aproveitamos essa deliciosa coincidência?

- _Coincidência?_ Como ousa ser tão cínico, Draco? É óbvio que você me seguiu até aqui! É óbvio!

- E se fosse?

- Por que você não pára de ser idiota e me deixa em paz? Não pode aceitar que eu te deixe sozinho? Vá procurar Astoria, ela é a mulher perfeita para você: uma outra idiota! Agora, me deixe em paz, porque eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você! E não ouse me seguir novamente, senão te mando para o Inferno com uma passagem só de ida!

Ela fez menção de sair, mas ele a segurou novamente, olhando firmemente em seus olhos.

- Por Deus, Draco! O que você quer?

- Pergunta errada, Ginny. Eu vim até aqui para perguntar o que você quer. Eu vim até aqui para perguntar se você quer se casar comigo.


	6. Ira dos Deuses

**Ira dos Deuses**

_Por Chibi_

Conta a lenda que se completava uma semana desde que seu filho mais velho se embrenhara nas matas para caçar e ainda não havia retornado. Cheia de aflição, a mulher foi até o santuário da deusa Ártemis, deusa também da caça, pedir pelo filho. Diz-se que a própria deusa foi falar à mulher dizendo que aceitaria, desde que o filho ela então carregava no ventre, caso nascesse mulher, seria dela. Tendo já seis filhos homens e crendo ser outro homem a carregar consigo, aceitou e, no dia seguinte, tinha seu filho em casa.

Mas acontece que, meses depois, fosse o Destino, obra da deusa ou infeliz acaso, nasceu uma pequena garota, que logo Ártemis veio buscar, conforme o acordo. A mulher não lhe queria entregar, mas após ter a si e a sua família ameaçadas, entregou a criança com o coração partido.

A criança cresceu entre ninfas e animais, tendo um enorme talento para a caça e sem se deixar corromper por outros humanos, tal qual a deusa a quem fielmente seguia, fazendo dela um orgulho para Ártemis e uma de suas preferidas.

Logo a menina era mulher; uma mulher de longos, ondulados e cheios cabelos muito vermelhos, sardenta, pele alva e olhos amendoados. Era forte e destemida, excelente arqueira e caçadora, com um nome tão forte quanto sua personalidade: Ginevra. Raramente era vista fora do bosque onde morava ou do templo da deusa; saía apenas quando ordenada que fosse à cidade para fazer algo. Quanto à sua família, nunca conheceu nenhuma que não fosse a deusa, as ninfas ou os animais.

Banhava-se no rio, solitária, admirando a lua cheia no céu. Levantou uma mão e ficou absorta a observar as gotas de água iluminadas pelos raios da lua, tal qual o rio em que se banhava. Mergulhou e ficou algum tempo com a cabeça embaixo d'água e novamente emergiu, passando a mão no rosto para tirar o excesso de água. Foi caminhando para fora do rio e não dera muitos passos, tendo apenas o busto não mais coberto pela água, quando ouviu à sua frente o barulho de folhas se mexendo e um baque no chão, como se algo houvesse caído. _Ou alguém._

Em poucos minutos estava vestida e montada, seguindo o barulho que quem quer que fosse fazia ao correr. Rapidamente o alcançou. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros, quase prateados, e os olhos cinzas arregalados e assustados. Ele estava encostado em uma árvore, tremendo, com uma flecha apontada para seu peito.

E, mesmo naquelas condições, ele era incrivelmente belo.

- Eu estava passando por lá, não quis parar, mas-

- Silêncio! – Ordenou ela, interrompendo-o. – Não quero saber de explicações, você deve morrer!

Ele apertou os olhos, como se não quisesse ver a própria morte. _Um covarde._

Se ela quisesse tê-lo matado já o teria feito, ele não seria o primeiro; mas, por algum motivo, não quis. Abaixou o arco e ele abriu um olho, abrindo o outro logo em seguida.

- Vá embora e não quero vê-lo nunca mais, ou não terá outra chance.

Por algum motivo, ele desejou que ele ficasse e a enfrentasse.

Ele correu. 

-x-

Descansava sob a sombra de uma árvore quando a súbita imagem do rapaz misterioso fê-la despertar. Ele. _De novo._ Perturbada com seus pensamentos e sem coragem de compartilhá-los, pediu permissão à deusa para ir a Delfos; o Oráculo certamente guardava a resposta que ela tanto queria.

Cavalgou por muitos dias, mais algumas horas e chegaria ao templo. Parou onde estava e armou seu pequeno acampamento, confiando sua segurança no fogo, na deusa e em seu arco. A lua estava nova no céu e seu coração se encheu de tristeza; as saudades de casa apertavam seu peito e ela não tinha nem a lua para fazer-lhe companhia.

Adormeceu.

Despertou junto com os primeiros raios de sol, que se refletiam sobre os cabelos tão dourados à sua frente. Levantou de chofre e viu novamente o rosto que insistia em não lhe sair da mente. Logo sua mão agarrou o arco e o homem recuou um pouco, mas ainda a encarava; ela, rubra, novamente lhe apontava o arco. Ele arriscou colocar a mão no arco e levemente empurrá-lo para o lado; ela o abaixou. Ele sorriu.

Ela virou o rosto e começou a desmontar seu acampamento sem lhe dar mais atenção.

- O que faz por aqui? – Perguntou ele.

- Isso não é de seu interesse.

- O deus Apolo está no templo e não quer que ninguém se aproxime até segunda ordem.

Ela parou. Ao invés de solução, havia encontrado um problema: sem oráculo, com o homem desconhecido.

- Como sabe?

- Sirvo a ele.

Refez o que havia desfeito de seu provisório acampamento, pegou seu arco e suas flechas e foi buscar algo para se alimentar. Ele tocou em seu braço para chamá-la e seu coração disparou. Ela puxou o braço com violência.

- Não me toque!

- Certo, certo. Você não precisa ir procurar comida, eu tenho o suficiente para nós. Se quiser.

Ela deu as costas a ele. 

-x-

Anoitecera. No fogo assava o animal que a alimentaria até a manhã seguinte.  
>- Qual é o seu nome?<p>

- Ginevra. – Respondeu ela de má vontade, após descobrir que não adiantava ignorar as perguntas que ele fazia.

- Sou Draco.

- Não perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros.

Draco... Sim, Ártemis já lhe falara dele: o favorito de Apolo. Fazia todo o sentido, ele era, de fato, belíssimo; não a surpreenderia se Apolo se houvesse apaixonado pelo jovem. Se isso fosse verdade, era melhor que logo ela fosse embora, antes que Apolo se irritasse; não que fizesse qualquer sentido o deus sentir ciúmes dela, era impossível que qualquer coisa surgisse dali. Não quando se tratava dela.

Seria ridículo. 

-x-

Já era o terceiro dia em que ela lá estava, saudosa de seu lar e convivendo melhor com aquele que lhe fazia companhia. Faziam juntos as refeições, treinavam juntos e até mesmo conversavam. Naquela noite, ele tentou um outro tipo de aproximação. Sentou-se ao lado dela para fazer sua refeição.

- Não se sente ao meu lado. – Disse ela, menos ríspida do que a princípio fora.

Ele a ignorou com um ar um tanto arrogante, aspecto esse que ela havia descoberto com pouco tempo de convivência – e o que mais poderia esperar daquele por quem Apolo tinha predileção? Ignorou-o também e os dois ficaram no mais absoluto silêncio. Sem que ela percebesse, ele puxou seu rosto e uniu seus lábios; os olhos dela se arregalaram e sua face corou violentamente. Pela primeira ela não soube o que fazer. _Ela também queria._

Ele logo soube disso e a puxou para si, abrindo caminho para dentro de sua boca. Ela se arrependeria, mas, naquele momento, não era tão importante. 

-x-

O sexto dia contemplou os dois corpos nus e abraçados, ainda adormecidos. Logo os raios de sol os acordariam e ela se sentiria envergonhada de si mesma, da traição com a deusa e com seu voto, mas aquilo que crescia dentro dela e enchia seu peito era incontrolável, até mesmo para os deuses.

Ela acordou primeiro e ficou a admirá-lo. Talvez eles houvessem despertado a ira dos deuses, mas estava além de sua capacidade como poderia qualquer ser se vingar de tão bela criatura. Ainda mais belo que os próprios habitantes do Olimpo.

Passaram todo o dia juntos, com todas aquelas futilidades características daqueles que estão apaixonados. Não perceberam o dia passar e, quando a noite caiu, deitaram-se juntos para repousar. 

-x-

Quando acordou, viu a ruiva deitada ao seu lado, ainda adormecida. Beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios e disse que acordasse, mas ela não respondeu. Começando a se preocupar, sacudiu-a um pouco mais forte e ela permaneceu desacordada. Após muito tentar, chegou a uma triste conclusão: ela não acordaria. Levantou-se e foi ao templo do Oráculo para pedir ao deus que a trouxesse de volta.

Apolo negou, dizendo que por nada a traria de volta. Irado, Draco saiu do templo jurando que nunca mais voltaria e foi ter com a amada adormecida. Não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas ao ver que a mulher que segurava em seus braços abria vagarosamente os olhos. Mas a alegria pouco durou: logo uma seta atravessou seu corpo, atravessando o dela logo em seguida; era Ártemis, furiosa com ele por haver roubado a pureza de sua predileta.

Qual não foi a surpresa da deusa ao descobrir abertos os olhos de Ginevra (que ela julgava ainda adormecida) e sua flecha atravessando seu corpo. _Vivo._

Ela foi transformada em uma vermelha rosa, vermelha assim como seus cabelos. Ele, em um pequeno pássaro, passando de flor em flor em sua eterna busca por sua amada.


	7. The Forgotten

**The Forgotten**

_por Diana Prallon_

Draco não sabia que Hermione tinha apagado a memória de seus pais e os mandado para a Austrália.

Se soubesse, teria achado muito irônico.

E era, realmente, irônico, pois eles tinham sido obrigados a ir até lá e a esquecerem para se protegerem de uma dor que não era deles.

Ele estava lá tentando esquecer-se de uma dor que era tão profundamente sua que não poderia dividir com mais ninguém.

Draco se obrigava a esquecer sozinho e em silêncio.

Quem entenderia?

Seus pais não entenderiam.

Theodore não entenderia.

Blaise não entenderia.

Goyle não entenderia nem que fosse muito simples.

Pansy não o entenderia - e o odiaria.

Ninguém a não ser ele sabia o que era ter amado o inimigo e sido esquecido como em um passe de mágica.

Justamente em um passe de mágica.

Pois essa era a grande habilidade de Allecto Carrow, alterar memórias.

A última e maior punição para o garoto que traíra sua causa, sua casa, seu sangue.

Para o garoto que ousara perder-se nos olhos, braços e lábios de Ginny Weasley, que ousara se apaixonar por seus cabelos ruivos, que ousara ficar ao seu lado independente do que acreditasse.

Eles acreditavam em coisas tão diferentes. E tinha sido _tão difícil_fazer aquilo funcionar. E quando finalmente pareceu que sairiam do purgatório para uma nova aurora, uma nova vida, um amor gritado aos quatro ventos, surgira Alecto com seus olhos atentos e fizera tudo desaparecer.

Draco poderia até ter procurado uma forma de mudar aquilo, de ganhar o que perdera, mas os lábios de Ginny encontrando os de Potter e o brilho nos olhos dela doiam demais. Ele a amava demais para tirar dela seus sonhos de contos de fada, e se tivesse que sofrer por isso, sofreria.

Tentou se convencer que realmente não teria dado certo.

Tentou se acostumar a idéia de que ela seria feliz mesmo assim.

Tentou acreditar que era um altruísta.

Mas ele sempre fora um egoísta covarde - como ela fazia questão de lembrar - e só todas as terras e mares do mundo poderiam fazê-lo manter sua decisão.

Draco seria esquecido por Ginny, e talvez um dia, a esquecesse também.

Ele sentava-se por toda a tarde na praia cheia de gente. Via sorrisos, brincadeiras, crianças, ondas, mas não via nada.

Estava rodeado de gente, mas estava sozinho.

Era ele e a areia quente embaixo de seus pés, a imensidão azul que se perdia em profundezas tão grandes quanto a de seu desespero.

Seu corpo estava dourado, seus cabelos estavam secos, sua pele estava salgada pelo beijo constante da maresia.

Mas ele não fazia nada para mudar aquilo, apenas observava o mar e as areias, e a vida que passava por ele sem encostar.

Esquecido.

Para sempre.


	8. The Shaman

**Shaman**

_por Diana Prallon_

__(Circa 10.000 AC)__

Ele tinha olhos estranhos, e todos logo notaram isso. Não eram olhos normais, eram esquisitos e pareciam o céu antes da chuva, como no dia em que ele tinha nascido.

_Diziam que ele prendera os trovões em seus olhos_

Não se encaixava bem no grupo. Não gostava de catar comida, e não esperava os caçadores voltarem com a comida.

Saia sozinho, e ficava observando o mar e a imensidão além.

Ele era um garoto estranho. E logo, ninguém o chamava pelo nome, mas apenas pelo apelido - Dragão.

Como as enormes bestas que viviam no mar que ele tanto observavam e saiam nas noites de tempestade.

Mas Dragão não tinha medo nenhum da tempestade e a observava com tranqüilidade.

E quando chegou o tempo, ele foi levado para longe de todos.

Choveu por cinco dias, e ele jejuou sem reclamar. Ele passou por todas as provas sem nenhum comentário, e quando finalmente cortaram sua pele, ele sentou e explicou.

Contou aos outros como o dragão vinha até a terra disfarçado de serpente, como comia a pele que eles deixavam pra trás, e assim revivia - que era por isso que as cobras mudavam de pele e continuavam a viver enquanto eles morriam. Mas não deveriam deixar de fazer aquilo, ou então, elas os atacariam, e seu veneno os mataria de qualquer jeito.

O menino dragão, agora rapaz, passou a colher plantas e contar histórias para eles.

E um ano depois disso, adoeçeu, e todos acharam que ele iria morrer. Estava quente como o sol, e murmurava sem parar.

Mas ele levantou, no sétimo dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e contou para eles tudo que vira.

Todos logo notaram que ele era tocado pelos deuses - como diziam seus olhos atormentados.

Agora ele seguia os caçadores, e sua mágica trazia comida. E quando entraram em guerra, ele os protegeu com seus feitiços, e lutou com os espíritos dos guerreiros da outra tribo e venceu-os. E eles levaram a comida da outra tribo, suas armas e suas mulheres.

O rapaz dragão nunca pedira nada antes.

Mas ao colocar os olhos em uma das garotas da tribo, ele exigiu-a para si.

Os olhos dela não eram tocados pelos deuses, mas estava as haviam outras marcas bastante claras - inclusive a forma como ela o cumprimentou como igual.

Ela foi com ele para casa, e eles souberam que seu marido tinha sido morto na batalha. Ela odiava o rapaz-dragão, mas respeitava-o de forma relutante. E deu a ele filhos, crianças com a marca dos deuses.

Dizem que foi assim que tudo começou - e que, através dos tempos, a cada reencontro, o mundo volta para seu lugar.


	9. Dans Kerzérho

****Dans Kerzérho****

_por Diana Prallon_

_(circa 3.300 AC)_

Ginevra tinha dezesseis anos quando sua mãe lhe passou a coroa. Seus anos tinham passado e era a hora que uma nova rainha tomasse seu lugar, de modo que a mãe pudesse ser devidamente honrada – seria uma afronta uma mulher infértil comandar uma tribo, e isto era uma das poucas coisas que todos concordavam naquela planice, afinal, se a vida não fosse honrada e dedicada, como poderiam a Deusa dar seus frutos do solo? Voltariam a viver como caçadores, sem casa nem lei? Era um absurdo.

Ela fora a sétima filha, aquela que seu pai deixara no útero de sua mãe ao caminhar para a morte, criticado e desgraçado por não ter trazido uma nova rainha para a tribo – todos seus seis bebês eram homens. O nascimento dela tinha trazido à todos uma imensa alegria, e agora, era sua vez de tomar o lugar que era seu por direito.  
>Realizaram-se jogos, competições, e todas as formas adequadas para se escolher um parceiro à altura da jovem rainha, cuja beleza era exaltada por quase todos. E, ao fim, o vencedor foi Harry, que crescera junto com Ginevra e seus irmãos, e sempre a amara independente de sua posição.<p>

E foram grandes as festas do matrimônio, e longa a alegria do casal no ano que se seguiu, conforme ela provava a todos que era digna de sua posição, gerando um filho. No ano seguinte, outra criança veio alegrá-los – mais uma vez um menino. Começaram os murmúrios contrários, dizendo que o sangue de parentes tinha mais uma vez se provado fraco em trazer boas rainhas, e apesar de Ginevra não dar ouvidos, Lucius o fazia.

Observando que a hora de escolher um novo rei se aproximava, dedicou-se a preparar seu filho para que a escolha recaísse sobre ele. Era jovem ainda, e muito ligado ao pai, portanto, cumpriu seu dever, mesmo temendo o final daquela pequena jornada. Lucius falava sobre como seus netos herdariam o reino, sobre como poderiam crescer com aquilo, e Draco aceitava porque seu pai, afinal, deveria saber o que era melhor para ele.

E quando, finalmente, no quarto ano, nasceu a primeira filha de Ginevra, junto ao desabrochar das primeira flores de primavera, começou a pensar que, talvez, fosse se livrar das exigências do seu pai.

Mas o verão foi ruim para todos eles: os mosquitos e outros bichos traziam a doença para o meio da tribo, e ambos meninos faleceram junto a muitos outros. Ginevra chorava, e todos clamavam pelo sangue real que poderia salvar a todos da dizimação. Harry, sem temer, apenas caminhou com toda sua dignidade, em direção à morte, 3 anos antes do previsto.

A rainha isolou-se em seu luto, e logo, os velhos da tribo começaram a exaltar a importância de ter um rei sagrado novamente. Sua mãe veio a aconselhá-la a deixar de lado sua dor e pensar naquilo que era importante para todos eles – as vidas de toda tribo dependiam de sua capacidade de ser um veículo para que a Grande Mãe de Todos se manifestasse. E, ouvindo as palavras de Molly, ela assentiu, permitindo que fossem tomadas as devidas providências, ainda que sem demonstrar qualquer interesse.

Foram jogos acirrados, mas Draco tinha sido bem preparado. Não nutria qualquer amor em particular por sua rainha, mas desejava o orgulho de seu pai acima de tudo – até mesmo da sua própria vida. E, no solstício de verão, foi declarado rei de todos os gauleses da região.

Naquela noite foi preparado, untado, pintado com sangue de um novilho recém abatido, pronto para transformar-se no rei. Só faltava uma única tarefa: ser aprovado pela apática rainha. Ele aproximou-se dela em seu trono, e puxou-a para junto de si, mas a garota resistiu. Tal coisa era considerada comum e até ritualística, então não se importou, segurando-a enquanto tentava acertá-la com seus punhos pequenos e ineficientes perto do porte de seu novo marido. Perante toda a tribo, ele deitou-a sobre a pedra sagrada, e subiu sobre ela, sabendo que deveria oferecer sua vida e sua semente para a sua esposa e para a Deusa que ela representava.

Só ao terminar percebeu que ela chorava embaixo de si, toda a vontade de lutar perdida, aceitando aquilo como se não tivesse poder para impedi-lo com uma única palavra. Ele pensou em dizer algo, mas não saberia o que, e ela disfarçou suas lágrimas conforme levantava e untava-o mais uma vez, proclamando-o rei da tribo.

No entanto, Ginevra fugiu de qualquer outro contato, sem aproximar-se do marido a não ser por obrigação, e pouco depois dos murmúrios negativos começarem a respeito de como ela vinha se recusando a servir à Deusa, ficou claro para todos que a mágica de Draco funcionara bem demais logo da primeira vez.

Foi feita uma grande festa, e seu pai o congratulou por sua rapidez, e enquanto nas outras vezes Ginevra ficara mais bela e mais viçosa a cada mês que passava, desta vez parecia fraca e pálida conforme a barriga aumentava. Continuava a não falar com o marido a não ser por obrigação e ele sabia que caso pudesse, teria deitado fora o filho que concebera nela. Por sorte sua sogra fora mais esperta e vigiara atentamente os passos da filha.

Ginevra foi abençoar as fogueiras e os campos aquele ano com sua barriga já baixa com a proximidade do parto. À luz do fogo, sua palidez desaparecia, e sua beleza ficava radiante, com os cabelos flamejando. Sua voz era doce, e toda a dor desaparecera – naquela dia, pela primeira vez, Draco percebeu que poderia realmente desejá-la, quem sabe, até amá-la.

E alguns dias depois daquilo, com correrias e cochichos, ao som dos tambores e das grandes harpas, Ginevra deu a luz a seu filho. Quando o viu pela primeira vez, Draco soube que jamais sentiria tanta ternura, pois ele era perfeito em todos os seus detalhes. Soube, também, que aquele silêncio já durara demais, e na tarde seguinte, entrou nos aposentos da rainha sem ser convidado. Aquilo era terrivelmente mal-educado, no entanto, ele sabia que ela o evitaria a qualquer custo.

"Ele é perfeito" disse, e ela assentiu, sem olhar para ele. "Eu tenho medo, Ginevra."

Ela o olhou, então, confusa.

"Eu não queria ter me tornado rei, e gostaria que não ter que pensar que cada dia que passa é um dia a menos que tenho de vida. Não tenho a coragem necessária para isso. Gostaria de não pensar que machuquei a mulher que aprendi a adorar como a imagem da própria Deusa. Gostaria de não ser seu marido – pois de nada vale nós dois sofrermos desta forma, eu caminhando para a morte e você definhando em vida, quando a vida de todos depende que você floresça."

A mulher o olhou e toda a força que ela passava ao ser vista em público tinha desaparecido nas lágrimas que teimavam em tentar escorrer por seus olhos.

"Harry era bom e gentil. Era um homem honrado e sem medo, e eu me sentia que ao lado dele podia ser forte como ele era. Eu não queria que ele morresse, e implorei que ele não competisse pela honra de ser rei, mas ele me amava... E me queria. E eu achei bom, pois ao menos era um homem de confiança. Já você... Foi orgulho e foi bruto. Me machucou e deturpou um momento sagrado ao ganhar sem ter seu coração voltado para isso."

Draco pegou o pequeno menino no colo, olhando dele para a mãe com suavidade.

"Nosso filho está aqui para provar que não tive a menor intenção de violar nenhum dos mistérios. Você é sagrada para mim, e se não lutei por seu amor, certamente lutei para que o melhor fosse feito para nossa tribo. E você pode não sentir, mas seu poder não foi em nada conspurcado, você nunca esteve mais brilhante do que nas últimas benções. É seu próprio orgulho que faz de nós uma farça – e isso sim é um sacrilégio."

Ginevra o olhou com surpresa, pois ele admitira seu medo, mas mesmo assim tinha coragem o suficiente para repreendê-la e lembrá-la dos deveres que tinha aprendido antes mesmo de tornar-se uma mulher.

"Você não pertence a você mesma, como eu não pertenço à mim. Nós pertencemos ao nosso povo, e apesar de sermos quem os comanda, são eles que nos comandam. Nós não somos nada mais que seus mais brilhantes serviçais. Mas não podemos servi-lo com mentiras. Eu acredito que é para te lembrar disso que a Mãe te enviou um filho novo, tão cedo."

O homem acariciou o topo da cabeça do bebê e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Ele esta à salvo de tudo isso. Ele vai viver em paz, sem nunca saber o que é caminhar para a morte a cada amanhecer."

"Esse é o _seu_dever."

"E o _seu_dever é ser uma mãe para todos nós. O seu dever é ser minha esposa, não apenas fazer de conta que o é. O seu dever é me preparar durante essa caminhada. Você tem idéia do quão difícil é fazer isso sozinho?"

"Eu também estou sempre sozinha, Draco" ela falou, e a voz era cansada. "E meus deveres são pesados demais e parecem me esmagar mais a cada dia."

"E é por isso que você deve manter-se casada, para ter com quem dividir todas as coisas. Você é minha rainha, e sempre será, Ginevra. Mas me permita ser o rei desta gente e desta casa, para que meu sacrifício não seja vazio."

Os dois se encararam longamente, ambos tão jovens e com tantas responsabilidades, na intensidade daquele olhar o véu entre os mundos se esgarçou, e eles puderam se reconhecer.

E ele a amou, e ela o odiou, e ambos souberam que nunca mais poderiam esquecer-se que faziam parte um do outro como a semente do fruto, e o fruto da árvore, e a árvore da terra.

"Draco..." ela sussurrou, os olhos brilhando.

"Ginevra..." ele respondeu, em um arrebatamento maior que a vida.

E ambos encontraram-se em um beijo desesperado e lágrimas derramadas, pois sabiam que mais uma vez o destino não vinha em seu favor. Como a areia correndo dentro de uma ampulheta, cada vez mais rápido, passaram a aproveitar cada momento juntos, cada mínimo segundo que tinham, sem jamais se separar.

Só que o tempo é inclemente e não se importa absolutamente com corações e almas partidas, e seis anos se passaram como em um piscar de olhos. A noite mais escura se aproximava, e os olhos de Ginevra começavam a perder o brilho que tinham exibido nos anos anteriores, perdendo-se no desespero por antecipação. A vida de uma rainha era cruel, um por um enterrar seus maridos, e continuar, sozinha, eterna como o sol, aquecendo e protegendo toda a tribo.

Draco deu-lhe um último beijo antes que a procissão o levasse, e o ritual exigia que Ginevra permanecesse escondida em sua casa, como o sol esconde-se antes da lua chegar. Os sacerdotes levaram o homem preso por um cabresto, e o sacrificaram como um touro, partindo seu pescoço, antes de retirarem seus testículos que seriam plantados na terra para garantir a fertilidade. E seu corpo, ainda abençoado na morte, foi queimado em uma fogueira com todas as árvores sagradas.

A manhã nasceu para descobrir que Ginevra também desaparecera. Molly chorou, e Lucius lamentou a perda do que lutara para construir. Uma de suas irmãs mais jovens foi escolhida para reinar quando ficou claro que ela desaparecera.

Mas não se pode substituir uma rainha desta forma, pois ela mantém seu poder mesmo à distância. E em sua ira e sua dor, ela se embrenhara na floresta, maldizendo todos os costumes e deveres, e chamando não a Deusa Mãe, mas a Guerreira Negra para vir ao seu encontro. Chamou não as chuvas da fertilidade, mas aquelas capazes de arrasar plantações e destruir casas. Chamou não a luz do dia, mas relâmpagos terríveis que incendiavam tudo à sua volta. Chamou por todos os demônios para punir os homens e mulheres que a tinham posto em tamanha dor.

E onde houvera uma vila próspera, sobrou apenas chamuscos e terras afogadas em água, pelo poder da Mãe Negra que come seus filhotes. E, junto a eles, Ginevra deixou-se morrer, sem temer o pagamento que inevitavelmente viria.

Seria outra vida para viver.

Mas as tribos em volta viram todo aquele horror e aprenderam a temer o outro lado da Mãe.

E aquilo mudou tudo para sempre.


	10. Hierodula

**Hierodula**

_por Diana Prallon_

_(Circa 2.270 AC)_

Ele parou, tenso, na frente das escadas do templo. Ele tinha uma vida, e tinha tido mulheres, mas aquilo era algo diferente. Aquilo era um [i]mistério[/i] e as escadas estavam ali para lembrá-lo disso. Só templos tinham escadas, e aquele tinha muitas, levando até o salão onde as Sacerdotisas se encontravam, prontas para atendê-lo.

Era chegada a hora. Com o casamento se aproximando, ele deveria procurar as benção de Isthar, para que através dele, seu casamento fosse abençoado. Mais uma noite e seria um homem casado, e no entanto, tudo aquilo parecia muito distante agora, pois o medo e a ansiedade estavam completamente voltados para aquele lugar. Aquelas mulheres, misteriosas, sagradas, e ao mesmo tempo, tão profundamente mulheres.

Ele subiu vagarosamente, querendo adiar o momento, ao mesmo tempo em que mal podia esperar para entender aquele novo segredo. E quando passou do pórtico para a imensidão fresca do templo da Deusa, sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. O sacerdote responsável o atendeu, e o levou para um dos muitos aposentos do lugar.

Alguém tocava uma música suave e ele não conseguia ver quem era, pois tudo que via era a jovem sacerdotisa à sua frente. Ela dançava, os véus semi-transparentes balançando junto com seu corpo e seus braços, em um movimento tão suave e tão sensual que parecia quase impossível de ser humano.

Não era humano. A deusa estava ali, diante dele, com um sorriso travesso e os cabelos vermelhos como fogo brilhando conforme dançava. Seus olhos castanhos o chamavam como nada jamais havia chamado-o, e, antes que pudesse perceber, estava prostado em adoração.

Mas ela não parou a dança, embora se aproximasse dele, os pés leves e delicados tocando o chão, os cordões que faziam sua saia tilintando junto com a música. Ele a olhava, embevecido, sabendo que apenas os deuses poderiam ter criado tamanha perfeição, e por isso mesmo, a mantinham em seu serviço.

A sacerdotisa esticou a mão na direção dele, convidando-o a aproximar-se, ajudando-o a levantar-se e, finalmente, guiando-o através da dança até a parte mais interna do cômodo.

O leito tinha lençóis como ele jamais vira antes, apesar de todo seu dinheiro, e o dossel era trabalhado com todos os simbolos da deusa. Véus como os da sacerdotisa pendiam cobrindo parcialmente a cama, e conforme ela prendia os seus junto com estes, ele pode ver seus seios nús destacando-se do vermelho do ambiente em sua brancura leitosa.

A garota sentou-se sobre suas pernas, os joelhos dobrados, e ele a imitou. Ela ainda sorria, e tocou seu rosto de leve antes de levar a mão dele até seu seio.

"Que eles te tragam alimento e prosperidade" ela falou, guiando-o para tocar um e depois o outro.

"Todas as bençãos vem da Senhora" respondeu, firme.

Ela colocou a mão dele primeiro sobre uma de suas pernas e depois a outra.

"Que elas te tragam firmeza e segurança."

"Todas as benção vem da Senhora" ele repetiu.

A jovem abriu levemente as pernas, deixando-o ver por baixo de sua saia, enquanto guiava a mão dele ali.

"Que você seja fértil e potente".

"Que a Senhora me permita que sim" ele respondeu, finalmente, e ela sorriu.

"Vem"

A voz dela era tão suave quanto tinham sido seus passos, e Draco inclinou-se na direção dela, sedento como se tivesse andado por todo um dia - por toda uma vida - e ela beijou-o nos lábios de uma forma que ele nunca sequer soubera que existia. Ela misturava-se nele, lingua e lábios, pernas e braços, abrindo-se para ele.

E mesmo que a própria Isthar tivesse aparecido ali para clamar por seu amor, ele teria recusado pelos braços macios de sua sacerdotisa, pelos seios sedosos no passava seu rosto, pelo pescoço fino que cheirava à flores, pelas pernas firmes que puxavam-o para dentro dela.

Era, realmente, um mistério. Ele movia-se sem saber porque, e a beijava sem perceber, e adorava-a com cada pedaço de seu corpo. Ele ofegava e puxava-a mais para perto, com todas as suas forças, pois nenhuma distância seria aceitável. Ele queria que seu corpo se dissolvesse, misturando-se com o dela perpetuamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam, e um sorriso não saia de seu rosto, e ele não queria mais viver se não fosse exatamente como naquele momento.

Então, por mais que ele tentasse lutar contra, por mais que ele quisesse fazer daquele momento eterno, seus ouvidos se abriram para cada tom nos gemidos dela; seu nariz percebeu cada nuance em seu perfume, o cheio de sua pele, o cheiro do suor e do prazer; sua boca sentiu o gosto salgado em sua pele, seus olhos a viam brilhar em uma miriade de matizes coloridas, e sentia o corpo dela por todo o seu - e aquilo foi demais para seu controle. Derramando-se em sons, cheiros, toques, gostos, e lágrimas, ele soube que estava acabado.

Não saiu de cima dela, ofegante, e ela acariciou seus cabelos de leve.

Como poderia querer qualquer outra mulher depois daquilo?

"Qual é seu nome?" perguntou, querendo agarrar-se em qualquer coisa que não no fato que deveria ir embora em breve.

"Ginny" ela falou, suavemente. "Você é Draco, não é?"

Ele confirmou com a garganta, e ela respirou fundo.

"Você faz isso toda hora, não faz?" ele perguntou, erguendo-se, e ela acenou com a cabeça. "Logo vai esquecer de mim."

A sacerdotisa fechou os olhos, firmando-se, antes de responder.

"Não, não irei... Draco. Hoje foi... Você foi... Mais do que o comum."

Ele a olhou, enlouquecido de paixão por um momento.

"Fuja comigo. Deixe o templo. Você mesmo disse, foi [i]mais[/i] que o comum, pois foi [i]certo[/i]. Fomos feitos para ficar juntos e..."

Mas ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu nunca vou te esquecer, Draco" ela cobriu o rosto dele com a palma da mão. "E, mesmo que tenhamos sido feitos um para o outro, demos um dever a cumprir."

"O dever. Sempre o dever."

Ela o olhou, magoada.

"Se o fizermos agora, teremos outra chance, depois."

Ele a olhou, irritado, mas pode ver o semblante sério dela.

"Eras irão passar, e vidas irão passar, mas nunca estaremos distantes. E, um dia, finalmente, vamos ter nossa chance."

"Eu não quero passar vidas sem você" ele falou, e ela o abraçou fortemente.

"Eu não quero passar um dia sequer sem você. Mas é preciso."

Ele a olhou, querendo consolo, mas sabia que ela dizia a verdade.

"Quando? Onde? Como eu saberei...?"

"Eu vou sempre te encontrar" ela respondeu, beijando-o. "Sempre. Não sei quando, ou onde, mas sei que o que nós somos não pode ser sempre negado. Eu estarei com você a cada novo despertar."

Ele a beijou de novo, e tomou-a para si novamente - não o devoto e a sacerdotisa, mas o homem e a mulher que sabiam que se amariam por vidas sem fim. E, ao fim, sussurraram promessas através das existências, e Draco adormeceu com Ginny em seus braços.

Mas, naquele despertar, não a encontrou.

Aquele era seu Me.¹

[hr][/hr]

¹ "Me" é o equivalente sumério-babilonico para "Tao", "Dharma", "Maat", etc. Ele significa seus deveres, seu destino, sua obrigação nesta vida.


	11. Gaiola de Ouro

**Gaiola de Ouro**

_por Diana Prallon_

**_(Circa 1.180 AC)_**

Tinha sido uma guerra longa, uma guerra árdua, uma guerra sangrenta.

Mas, no final, tinham perdido. E a cidade ainda estava em chamas enquanto ela observava pela pequena janela do navio.

Aqueles malditos gregos, sem respeito pela ordem ou pela lei, que queriam tudo para si.

E ela, que havia sido uma princesa da Casa Real de Tróia, agora era apenas mais um troféu.

Ainda estava belamente vestida, seus cabelos ruivos presos em cachos, ainda tinha uma serva, mas não era mais livre.

Aquele era um mundo de homens, e nenhuma mulher poderia ser livre para fazer o que bem quisesse, Helena era prova disso, arrastada de volta como uma cadela que foge no cio.

Ginny era nova demais para lembrar-se bem de um tempo onde não havia guerra. Era algo que pertencia a sua infância, e tornara-se mulher vendo seus antigos amigos, seus irmãos e primos morrerem em um campo de batalha porque um homem achava que seu orgulho era mais importante que a vida de centenas de pessoas.

O jovem comandante bateu na porta antes de entrar, uma delicadeza desnecessária, pois a verdade é que ela jamais poderia dizer a ele que não podia chegar.

"Está bem, senhora? Está precisando de alguma coisa? Há algo que possamos fazer?"

Mas Ginny nem mesmo olhou antes de responder.

"Se não pode me devolver minha casa, não há nada que possa fazer por mim."

Sabia que estava sendo orgulhosa, e que esse era uma característica que eles não aprovavam em mulheres - o orgulho era direito dos homens, e eles o guardavam para si com todo o ciúme - aliás, como faziam com tudo que achavam poder ter.

O rapaz foi embora, e ela continuou olhando a cidade queimando, o lar perdido, uma história mudada.

Não havia nada que pudesse querer, ou assim pensou.

Demorou algum tempo para que finalmente chegassem nas terras que aqueles homens tinham conquistado. A obrigaram a se vestir meticulosamente, e a fizeram desfilar como mais um dos tesouros roubados, e a cidade celebrou sua humilhação como se fosse devida. Naquela mesma noite, Menelau casou-a com seu sobrinho, Harry, sem sequer uma palavra, como se ela fosse uma coisa a ser dada a outro.

E Harry a adorou imediatamente, pois Ginny era bela, mas ela era indiferente à ele como fora a tudo mais.

Sentava-se com as mulheres, e fiava pois suas mãos precisavam de algo para fazer, mas seus olhos estavam perdidos e vazios - como os de Helena. Ao menos a rainha tinha o consolo na presença dos filhos agora crescidos, e ela não tinha nada, ou ninguém. Haviam jóias, roupas, fitas, coisas que aqueles homens tolos achavam que eram tudo que uma mulher poderia querer. Mas nada, nada que desse sentido a sua vida.

O comandante que supervisionara o seu navio estava sempre por perto, se garantindo sua segurança daqueles que queriam seu sangue derramado junto ao de sua família ou se garantindo a segurança deles para que ela não fugisse, não sabia dizer.

E ele a olhava, o tempo inteiro, mas ela jamais sequer vira seu rosto. Já tinha que olhar para Harry, e isso deveria ser o suficiente.

Um dia foi como se acordasse. Sua mente estava funcionando velozmente, e rapidamente descobriu uma brecha e aproveitou-a.

Corria para a liberdade.

Mas os olhos dele, que nunca a deixavam, a viram, e ele a impediu.

"Senhora. Sei que está infeliz, sei que perdeu tudo, mas não posso deixá-la escapar."

"Você diz que sabe, mas não faz idéia" ela falou, encarando-o pela primeira vez. Era um homem bonito, quase tão bonito quanto o próprio Enéias, e suas imperfeições caiam bem em seu rosto. "O senhor alguma vez já perdeu tudo? Mas é claro que não, é um _vencedor_."

O jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas segurava-a apenas de leve.

"Por favor, não faça isso. Pense bem, quantas pessoas aqui tem seus cabelos? Como iria se esconder? E não é seguro para uma moça como a senhora sair por ai sozinha."

"Eu prefiro correr o risco, mas você já me segurou, não é? Eu nunca mais estarei livre, e vou morrer, como um pássaro preso, pelo orgulho de um homem que não conseguiu manter a própria esposa por amor e teve que reconquistá-la no sangue dos outros."

Ele abaixou os olhos, e ela pela primeira vez percebeu que homens naquele país também poderiam ser vulneráveis, por mais que o escondessem.

"Ginny" ele falou, dando-se liberdades que ela nunca dera. "Se eu achasse que sobreviveria, eu te deixaria ir, mas só a vai encontrar a morte se tentar fugir."

"Talvez eu esteja procurando-a", disse, com a voz opaca.

"Eu não suportaria" ele disse, a voz baixa.

Ela o olhou com mais atenção, percebendo coisas que jamais antes poderia ter visto.

"Eu abomino o que foi feito com você, eu abomino homens que precisam se impor a mulheres à força, e eu abomino essa necessidade de guerra, mas também cresci nas planícies em volta de Tróia, vendo meus amigos e meus parentes morrerem na mão dos seus." Ele respirou fundo, como se soubesse que era preciso de toda sua coragem para admitir o que diria a seguir. "Nós crescemos no mesmo lugar, e no final, você foi _tão_mais corajosa, sofrendo tudo sem uma lágrima ou um suspiro. Você não deixou seu espírito ser violado junto com seu corpo... Eu me transformei em um guerreiro mesmo odiando lutar. Eu sou um covarde, e você... Me fascina por ser uma guerreira. E eu não suportaria se toda essa coragem fosse desperdiçada em uma fuga sem esperança."

Os dois se olharam longamente, e pela primeira vez desde que a cidade caíra, ela sentiu alguma espécie de ternura por alguém.

"Obrigada..."

"Draco"

"Obrigada, Draco." Ela falou, tentando ser gentil. "Mas no fundo, você é igual aos outros, e quer me manter presa e segura mesmo que isso signifique minha morte. Você tem razão, é um covarde, mas _eu não sou_, e prefiro morrer tentando do que definhar aos poucos."

Ele a soltou, acenando com a cabeça.

"Eu sou realmente um covarde" ele disse, e ela sorriu, triste.

"Até um dia, Draco" falou, e beijou-o levemente no rosto.

E, com isso, ela desapareceu, os cabelos cobertos pelas ruas de Esparta, fugindo em direção à um mundo que não existia mais.

Ao menos, estava livre.


	12. Guru Vandana

**Guru Vandana**

__por Diana Prallon__

_(circa 900 A.C.)_

Tinha sido uma bela mulher, e apenas assim a chamavam: Bella. Os anos que passaram tinham tirado um pouco de seu brilho, mas o costume nunca se perdera. No entanto, aqueles que a conheciam melhor sabia que mais do que bela, ela era orgulhosa.

E o maior orgulho de Bella era, claro, seus filhos. Tivera três meninos, mas a vida dos homens é curta e cheia de imprevistos, quem um dia tem um filho homem, pode logo ter um filho morto; portanto, dedicava maior orgulho ainda a suas filhas.

Tivera, também, três meninas, e todas tinham herdado algo de sua beleza. As duas mais velhas pareciam tão delicadas quanto flores, mas tinham a alma de ferro. Enquanto a mais jovem, tinha multiplicado a beleza da mãe, sem herdar sua força imensa.

Bella adorava a todas, pois são as filhas que trazem riqueza nos anos finais; enquanto os filhos repartem tudo aquilo que fora capaz de juntar. E, também, porque a beleza das mulheres é capaz de enfeitiçar os homens, e levá-los a cometer loucuras por amor a um belo rosto, como ela vira a vida inteira. Cabeças reviradas por paixão podem ser facilmente usadas para um propósito ou outro.

Enquanto permitia que suas filhas mais velhas crescessem em sabedoria e astúcia, manteve a mais jovem na ignorância sobre tais coisas. Oras, seria a menor que a herdaria quando se tornasse viúva, e não tinha interesse algum em perder seu poder. Enquanto pudesse controlar a menina, poderia controlar o reino de seu marido, e tal idéia a fazia pensar que a velhice não seria assim tão má.

Ginevra, a mais jovem, cresceu em beleza e sem saber como tornar-se rainha. E embora conhecesse todas as formas de sedução que garantiriam uma boa linhagem, não precisou usá-las para casar-se, pois Bella encontrou para ela o marido perfeito antes mesmo que virasse mulher.

Chegado o tempo propício, a jovem foi casada. Draco era o jovem e único herdeiro de um dos mais importantes reinos, suas terras eram férteis e banhadas pelo Ganges, e Bella suspirou sabendo que tinha conseguido tudo que ambicionara na vida. E por três anos, não viu nenhuma de suas filhas.

Foi, então, que seu marido faleceu. E após esperar o tempo apropriado de luto, queixou-se a seu filho de como sentia falta de suas meninas, e que precisava visitá-las. Nenhum homem deixa de se ressentir de uma mãe controladora, portanto ele providenciou para que fosse com toda pompa, doido para reinar sozinho.

E ao chegar à casa da mais velha, ela percebeu como esta fazia com que as palavras que dizia no leito tornassem-se lei por todo o local, e ficou satisfeita.

Ao chegar à casa da filha do meio, ela percebeu que esta sabia fazer com que seu marido acreditasse ter tido as idéias que dava a ele, e ficou ainda mais satisfeita.

Ao chegar à casa de Ginevra, percebeu que continuava uma menina jovem e sem saber exatamente o que fazer com sua posição, e de tudo, foi o que mais a deixou satisfeita.

Mas qual foi seu horror quando, naquela noite, a jovem chegou em seu quarto chorando, e contou-lhe como fora seus últimos anos.

"Draco me trata bem, e me ensina muitas coisas; sobre como reinar e sobre como pensar. Ele é um grande estudioso, e será um rei maravilhoso. Mas, mãe, meu ventre continua vazio, pois ele se recusa a me tocar. Diz que me ama como uma irmã, como companheira, mas que jurou abrir mão de todas as mulheres e de todos os prazeres mundanos. Frequentemente não come nada por dias, e quando o faz, come apenas o que não vem de animais. Pratica a ioga por horas seguidas; ás vezes clama por minha companhia, mas não permite que eu lhe fale sobre amor ou dever, e coloca entre nós uma corda que impede que eu o toque mesmo sem querer. Eu o amo desesperadamente, mas ele não quer uma rainha, e não se importa com seu trono, fala apenas de sua alma, e se proclama um seguidor de Jina."

Bella ouviu tudo aquilo com horror, pois nada poderia ser pior do que um homem que recusa sua esposa, e nada poderia ser mais contrário as leis da natureza. Mas mais do que a tristeza e a ansiedade de sua filha, foi a inutilidade de seus esforços que a fez decidir como proceder.

Não era apenas bonita, mas também conhecia muito a respeito das plantas e das coisas que poderiam fazer um homem perder seu juízo. Assim, explicou para sua filha como deveria preparar uma poção que, ao ser misturada com a bebida que seu marido tomava todas as noites antes de dormir, faria com que ele despertasse para os encantos da esposa.

E Ginevra fez exatamente como fora ensinada, e ao perceber que o marido lhe olhava de forma diferente e mais terna, logo começou a usar todos os estratagemas que aprendera para conquistar um homem. Em pouco tempo, Draco estava aos seus pés, dedicando-se vigorosamente a todos os prazeres sensuais que por tantos anos renegara. Múltiplas vezes perdeu-se em sua esposa, que encantada, soube que finalmente tinha o amor que tanto esperara, e alegrava-se com isso.

Mas a manhã sempre chega, e as loucuras da noite ficam claras ao nascer do sol. Ao encontrar-se nu e entrelaçado à Ginevra, Draco ficou transtornado. Ele gritou e chorou, mas não a ameaçou nem a culpou por coisa alguma. E saindo, ainda nu, pelo palácio, ele aclamava suas orações em um fervor demente. A culpa lhe toldava o coração, e o horror pelo que fizera, e sua esposa sentiu-se também transtornada, mas Bella segurou-a e apenas observou.

Logo todo o reino sabia da verdade sobre o casamento e o comportamento de Draco, que vagava loucamente pelas terras que seriam suas, sem comer e sem aceitar qualquer coisa que não água, orando pela salvação que maculara. Nos primeiros dias, houve uma rejeição por parte de todos em ajudá-lo: ele traíra sua família, sua casta e seu dever e seu sofrimento era merecido; mas aos poucos a compaixão se espalhou sobre todos, pois doía ver seu jovem príncipe reduzido aquilo.

Sem saber o que fazer, o rei e a rainha consultaram Bella sobre como lidar com o problema. Estava claro para eles que seu filho perdera a cabeça, e que nada poderia fazê-lo voltar para junto de sua esposa, seus pais e seu dever. A loucura já se insinuava em seus olhos antes de partir, e os relatos dos camponeses deixava claro que ele só piorava.

Sabendo que havia apenas uma solução para aquele problema, os três concordaram com o que deveria ser feito, embora nada falassem à Ginevra sobre isso. Enquanto seu marido se perdia na loucura, ela tornava-se cada vez mais forte, como se as raízes deixadas em seu útero a fizessem tão firme quanto uma árvore. Ainda assim, era melhor que ela nada soubesse antes da hora, pois amava seu marido tão profundamente que não poderia aprovar o que aconteceria.

No dia seguinte, Bella saiu do castelo vestida em farrapos negros, e seguindo as palavras dos camponeses, encontrou Draco sentado sobre um gramado já seco, balançando-se em oração. Esperando que ele acabasse primeiro, aproximou-se, sem revelar sua identidade.

"Gostaria de um pouco de água, meu jovem?"

Ele tentou negar, mas a voz da mulher era tão fraca e alquebrada, que acreditou que ela não trazia qualquer perigo, e agia apenas por compaixão. Certamente estivera observando-o há horas, e estava quase no limite de suas forças de qualquer forma.

"Muito obrigada, minha senhora."

E, sem mais uma palavra, ele sorveu a água da pequena tigela de madeira, até o último gole. Só então, velha tornou a falar.

"Que Kali e Indra o abençoem, meu filho, e que possam perdoar por sua loucura."

"Sou um seguidor de Jina, senhora, e não me importam com o que pensam tais deuses."

"Mas deveria, meu filho, sem negar sua casa e seu dever; mas não tem problema, agora, Kali não faz distinção entre os filhos, e toma todos ao fim."

"Que demore muito ainda, pois tenho muitos pecados em minha alma que preciso reparar" ele sussurrou, sentindo sua garganta fechar-se em pesar.

"Ela nunca chegará mais rápido ou mais devagar do que o necessário", respondeu Bella, e diante dos seus olhos, o rapaz foi perdendo a cor e sufocando com a força do veneno. "Que ela possa te perdoar, criança, pois eu jamais poderei", falou, finalmente, descobrindo sua cabeça ao vê-lo morto.

E a tragédia daquela família tornou-se assunto por muitos lugares, e quando o filho que fizera em Ginevra já era homem, em uma viagem, ouviu um bardo cantar a tragédia de seus pais, e tocado pelas palavras que tanto lhe diziam respeito, tomou para si a palavra e cantou também, em oração:

"Vai agora e aprende menino

Que a vida não é pro prazer

Aquele que quer cumprir seu destino

Primeiro cumpre o dever

Agora, choram seus pais desolados

Não só pelo filho, mas pela vergonha

Por suas ações foram desonrados

Que antes não viesse cegonha

e nenhum mantra salva a alma

quando ela sabe que pecou

Melhor ter alma nenhuma

Do que aquela que deus renegou"

**Nota da Autora:** Os seguidores de Jana, ou Janaísmo, são uma antiqüíssima religião da Índia, que tem por milênios convivido em harmonia com o Hinduísmo, uma influenciando à outra. Ela surgiu por volta de 900 AC, segundo os registros, e até hoje é praticada por uma minoria. A maior parte de suas práticas é de imensa austeridade, e sua importância para a filosofia e moral indianas é de extrema importância, além de ser a origem da tradição vegetarianista.


	13. La Cantiga

**La Cantiga Del Corro De Amor**

_por Diana Prallon_

_(circa 500 AC)_

Uma das maiores belezas do mundo é que ele caminha circularmente: tudo que vai embora, volta para nós em algum momento. Aquele era o principio que guiava a vida da pequena Ginny, assim como de todos em volta dela. Nascida em uma família de druidas, dificilmente poderia ter chegado sequer ao quinto aniversário antes de saber sobre essas coisas. Seu avô vinha cantar sobre as antigas histórias, o que era sempre bem vindo para quebrar a monotonia na qual viviam.

Porque suas vidas também eram tão rotineiras quanto um círculo, sem grandes novidades. Eles plantavam e colhiam, sempre nas mesmas épocas. Eles contavam o tempo pelos movimentos das estrelas e pelas fases da lua, sabendo quando nasceria o próximo bezerro e quando seria a melhor época para retirar as últimas maçãs das árvores. Nunca mudava, sua vida era fácil e previsível.

E um tanto chata.

Claro, eventualmente surgiam questões mais interessantes, como a disputa de território entre outros fazendeiros, a disputa dos melhores potros de uma cruza de cavalos de diferentes donos, e todas as outras questões legais nas quais o seu pai, como um druida, era consultado. Ele, afinal, sabia de cabeça toda a lei, e conhecia toda a extensão de terras entre Rhodi e Neri, entre Neri e Asta, ente Asta e Nova Cartago.

Mesmo isso não era o suficiente para sua mente inquisitiva, seus olhos curiosos e sua cabeça cheia de perguntas. Parecia a garota que havia muito mais para saber e comentar do que o pouco que permitia entreouvir, e às vezes quando estava sozinha, coisas estranhas aconteciam. O vento nas árvores transformava-se em um sussurro, contando-lhe coisas sobre o passado e o futuro; as águas do lago viravam um espelho, e mostravam-lhe como fazer tantas coisas. Segredos que mal podia dividir sem que alguém a repreendesse.

Ginny tinha um sonho.

Não daqueles que se tem a noite, mas uma esperança. Sabia que não era provável, que era valiosa demais como única filha para não ser usada em uma aliança de casamento interessante, mas não a impedia de sonhar.

Sonhava com uma casa entre a floresta e o lago, solitária e perdida, onde aprenderia mais sobre as coisas que lhe escondiam. Uma casa onde mulheres reunidas poderiam estudar sobre os deuses e encantamentos, sobre as estrelas e os fluxos do universo que se repetiam nelas.

Os mistérios que se insinuavam em sua mente.

Tudo tinha piorado desde que seu irmão casara. Sua cunhada tinha poucos atrativos segundo os padrões comuns, mas era mais inteligente que a maior parte dos homens. Ela estudara, um dia, sobre as plantas e as doenças, sobre as curas e os animais, e podia consertar um guerreiro ferido tão bem quanto um druida.

A garota invejava os conhecimentos de Hermione e desejava tê-los para si. Ela viera de uma das cidades dos Helenos, mas pouco falava sobre o local. Amava o marido e ajudava em todas as coisas, mas recusava-se a ensinar Ginny para que não irritasse seus sogros que jamais aprovariam aquilo.

Ginny era um vestido de noiva sendo bordado aos poucos.

Não que fosse contrária ao casamento, longe disso. Adoraria ter sua casa, seus filhos, e também pensava muito nisto; mas sentia que deveria haver mais no mundo. E conforme os anos foram passando, mais e mais ela se interessava por estas 'outras coisas' que pareciam entrar e sair de foco dependendo da lua.

E quando ninguém estava vendo, ela fugia de casa durante a noite, para ouvir os sons escondidos pela escuridão, olhar o céu e tentar discernir seu significado. Na verdade, seu pai sabia daquelas escapadas, mas amava-a tanto que não ousava reprimi-la. Sabia que sua filha gostaria de saber mais, e se tivesse outras, deixá-la-ia seguir sua vocação.

Mas esta era sua única jóia.

Os anos foram passando, e Ginny foi crescendo e tornando-se cada vez mais interessada em conhecer mais da vida do pouco que via naquela casa. Cada vez esperava mais pelas feiras que marcavam os pontos importantes do ano e pelos rituais que sempre as acompanhavam. Seus olhos prendiam-se naqueles que previam o futuro e oficiavam sacrifícios com adoração.

E foi em um destes festivais que ela o encontrou pela primeira vez. Ele tinha cabelos claros como a maior parte dos celtas, mas havia algo em seu rosto que se distinguia no meio dos outros. Era magro demais, fraco demais, pouco parecido com os guerreiros que protegiam a Ibéria. Seus olhos não brilhavam em direção aos sacerdotes.

Ele olhava para ela.

Pela primeira vez Ginny notou que tinha crescido, e que até poderia ser considerada bonita. Tinha cabelos longos e soltos, contrastando com suas vestes de um amarelo forte, com as quais chamava o sol que se escondera por tanto tempo para voltar por meio deles.

Os olhos dele exploravam-na de forma que nunca antes percebera, como se visse não apenas o seu rosto e seus olhos, mas toda sua alma junto com isto. Ao olhar pare ele, Ginny sentia-se ao mesmo tempo estranhamente desnuda e completamente confortável.

Como se o reencontrasse após mais um giro da roda.

Não se falaram na longa noite escura, durante a qual todos contavam histórias e cantavam músicas, esperando o momento que a tocha seria trazida do alto do lugar sagrado e o fogo novo acenderia a fogueira e iluminaria todos, afastando o frio que teimava em penetrar por dentro de suas roupas.

Ela ouviu quando ele cantou, e seu sotaque deixava claro que ele viera de alguma cidade colonial. Uma música mais delicada do que as que costumavam usar, um domínio intenso da voz, que fazia com que ela se sentisse aquecida por dentro enquanto ele cantava sobre o herói que vagava chorando pela perda do amor da deusa que o deixara.

A música na voz dele tocava dentro de sua alma.

Saiu daquele festival imensamente perturbada. Não conseguia pensar nem mais nos mistérios nem em sua vida futura, só se perguntar se o veria novamente. Sua intuição dizia que sim, mas sua cabeça duvidava; ele nunca tinha aparecido antes, porque deveria achar que voltaria?E porque ser tão tola ao ponto de se importar?

Mas sabia, também, que ele despertara sua feminilidade, e nunca mais poderia voltar a sentir-se tão criança quanto fora antes de ser tocada por seu olhar. Agora, fugia durante a noite para olhar as estrelas e contar as semanas até a festa do leite e quem sabe – quem sabe – vê-lo novamente.

A esperança a fez florescer.

Naquela festa ela foi chamada para representar a donzela, e em sua cabeça foi posta uma coroa de velas, todas acesas. Ginny mal podia enxergar, mas com algum sentido extra sabia que ele estava entre a multidão reunida. Muitos falaram sobre sua beleza desta vez, mas não se importava.

Vestida de branco e coroada de luzes, ela caminhou até ele, e levantou as mãos no gesto comum de benção.

"Só mesmo os deuses poderiam me dar benção maior do que vê-la de novo" ele sussurrou, e ela sentiu sua pele arrepiar. Os olhos dele eram a única coisa visível na claridade intensa, e ela soube que tinha sido um do outro desde o começo do mundo – e o seriam até o fim.

Mas quando a coroa foi apagada, ele não estava mais lá.

Não precisou, desta vez, contar nas estrelas e na lua o fluxo do tempo. Todo seu corpo clamava e implorava pela festa das fogueiras, quando todo o país se iluminaria, e de cada topo de montanha poder-se-ia ver a próxima fogueira de benção, até o fim do mundo.

Ela sabia que seria seu primeiro festival de verdade, e implorava para que não demorasse, embora o tempo não passasse nem mais rápido nem mais devagar por conta de suas súplicas – seguia como sempre.

Quando as fogueiras se acenderam, seu coração chegou a crepitar.

Depois, ao tentar lembrar do que pensara, sabia que não poderia explicar. Seus pés andaram para longe, para o meio do bosque sagrado, seu corpo desesperadamente atraído pelos ruídos misteriosos dos homens e mulheres que faziam amor entre as árvores.

Não se importou se a procurariam, e nem se perguntou sobre os riscos, apenas embrenhou-se pela mata, sem poder ver nenhum dos casais, mas ouvindo-os e sentido-os em sua pele, em um grito silencioso de desespero para que fizesse o mesmo.

Não ficou surpresa ao encontrar o rapaz na sua volta.

Se falaram, ela não poderia se lembrar. Talvez o tivessem feito sem usar palavras, pois certamente os olhares eram intensos o suficiente para isso. Eles apenas caminharam um na direção do outro até encontrarem-se, no meio das árvores que erguiam-se até esconder o céu estrelado.

E foi o bosque sagrado quem assistiu, escondeu e aprovou a união de ambos, suas vozes se misturando a centenas de outras, todas no mesmo ato de adoração. Não havia mais consciência, não havia mais Ginny, só havia aquela maravilhosa perdição nos braços de outrem.

Ele sussurrou seu nome, e ela o gravou no coração: Draco.

As manhãs sempre acabam com os transes provocados pelas fogueiras, e antes do sol nascer, já estava dentro de sua tenda, onde deveria estar. E embora pudesse esperar pelo próximo encontro, já não tinha certeza de que ele viria; talvez carregasse em si mesma o propósito daquela vida.

E, sem dúvidas, antes que a colheita chegasse, ficou claro para todos que a mágica fértil tinha funcionado muito bem com ela. Outros, talvez, tivessem ficado irados com tal ousadia da menina, mas seu pai aceitou alegremente, lembrando que todos os filhos da fogueira eram filhos do Deus Cornudo, e portanto, uma dádiva.

E a roda girou, trazendo um bebê para seus braços.

Sua mãe, no entanto, não estava tão satisfeita e convenceu seu pai a casá-la logo antes que tornasse a arranjar um filho nas fogueiras. Ginny resignou-se, sabendo que seus sonhos românticos tinham acabado, e esperando pelo melhor. E enquanto entregava seu filho para uma ama de leite, alegrou-se que ele ao menos estaria vivo.

Foi na ocasião do festival seguinte que seu noivado foi anunciado, para a alegria de todos que participavam. Sua mãe a vestiu com esmero, e aconselhou-a a ficar quieta, e conforme era levada para o homem vestido como um jovem druida, com a cabeça tonsurada, seu coração batia com força pedindo-a para fugir ou lutar, embora soubesse que o melhor que podia esperar era um marido tolerante.

O jovem virou-se, e ela ficou sem ar.

Draco.

Seriam felizes para sempre, ao menos desta vez, até que a roda voltasse a girar.


	14. O Pranto de Isis

**O Pranto de Ísis**

_por Diana Prallon_

_(circa 370 AC)_

Era quente. Muito quente e cheia de um sol escaldante que parecia queimar a pele. Era bela, brilhante, pronunciadamente _grega_. Alexandria era realmente a jóia do Império Macedônico. Não haviam ruínas ou desordem, toda a cidade parecia estar eternamente sob um olhar crítico e organizado.

Era bela, que seja dito. A areia era brilhante e as águas azuladas não pareciam tocadas pelos sujos navios que trafegam no Egeu. O anfiteatro era belamente construído, com capacidade para toda a população – ao menos toda a população que teria algum interesse em usufruir das artes que ali seriam apresentadas.

O palácio mostrava alguns sinais de que duas gerações tinham se passado desde que a cidade fora construída, mas ainda possuía majestade de sobra. E, ainda melhor, dele andava-se tanto para chegar ao ginásio quanto para chegar-se a biblioteca, em uma proporção pitagórica que servia ao propósito de lembrar aqueles que governavam de que não se podia colocar o exercício da mente acima do exercício do corpo, ou vice-versa.

Ao mesmo tempo, era uma cidade claramente egípcia. Desde que chegara, há apenas alguns dias, já tomara conhecimento de três templos diferentes dedicados à Ísis – um dentro e dois logo fora da cidade, mais um templo dedicado a Serápis, e apenas um templo dedicado ao grande Cronus, pai de Zeus. Não que importasse a quem eram dedicados os prédios cuidadosamente trabalhados pela mão humana, ou os nomes que davam a eles, não deixavam de ser apenas reflexos imperfeitos de ideias que jamais seriam propriamente reproduzidas neste mundo grosseiro.

Admitia a beleza das formas, mas não esquecia-se nem por um instante de tudo que aprendera; de que este mundo é para sempre imperfeito e que nem o maior dos artistas poderia mudar isso, sendo talvez um perigo capaz de enlouquecer um homem, tentar reproduzir aquilo que sua mente mostrava mas suas mãos jamais seriam capazes de fazer.

Mas não fora a beleza que o levara até ali, não precisaria cruzar o mar quando sua terra era tão cheia de beleza quanto esta. Não precisaria invejar Alexandria quando se tinha Atenas – igualmente cheia de belas formas e boas mentes. Eram os negócios, os mesquinhos negócios, que o levavam até ali. Era sempre importante manter boas relações com seus parceiros quando se compra e vende, e regularmente teria que voltar, agora que herdara os negócios da família.

Draco era astuto e bom em negociar, tinha paciência com todos os jantares, apresentações e reuniões que eram parte essencial da vida de alguém que trabalha entre a política e o comércio. Era firme e forte em suas convicções, não negava o nome que recebera, e aceitava bem as piadas a respeito de ser um ditador, ainda que capaz de convencer pela força de sua palavra ao invés de pela força de seu braço.

Foi em uma destas reuniões que a viu a primeira vez. Haviam sempre mulheres, quase sempre esposas de alguém que faziam as vezes de anfitriãs antes de retirarem-se, mas sendo uma festa ao invés de algum tipo de reunião formal, muitas estavam espalhadas pelo jardim.

Não era como as outras. Olhava para todos com um ar de quem sabe mais do que diz, e tinha um meio sorriso tão sarcástico quanto o dele quando fechava uma transação. Não parecia estar acompanhada de homem algum, e embora sempre pudesse se encontrar mulheres desacompanhadas para servir como alívio de certas necessidades, soube imediatamente que não era uma delas. Havia algo em sua postura, sua graça, que iam muito além da vulgaridade comum das prostitutas, muito superior a frivolidade tola das mulheres. Tinha tamanha presença, ainda que em silêncio, que quase parecia ser um homem.

Foram apresentados pelo dono da casa, casualmente, mas não houve nada de casual no seu olhar ou no sorriso que ela lhe deu.

"Esta é Gin, uma das sacerdotisas do templo Ísis Plúsia."

"Draco"

"Encantada", ela falou, e esta palavra poderia definir a forma como ela usava sua voz.

"Draco é um de meus melhores comerciantes" gabou-se o anfitrião. "Gin está aqui de sobreaviso, acompanhando minha esposa."

"Já lhe disse que é desnecessário, mas ela não deixa de querer minha presença. Eu vi que tudo correrá bem e que a criança não nascerá antes que a lua torne a encher no céu, mas ela não me dá ouvidos. O que não é de todo incomum em mulheres grávidas, que a verdade seja dita."

Ela sorria para ele, apesar de estar falando com o outro homem, que riu e concordou antes de deixá-los sozinhos.

"Sente-se, Draco" ela falou, e ele sentiu-se constrangido por estar obedecendo o comando de uma mulher, mas sentou-se do mesmo jeito, no divã ao lado do banco que ela ocupava.

Conversaram, longamente, sobre costumes e sobre a cidade, sobre conhecimentos e idéias, e ele jamais tinha pensado que uma mulher poderia ser interessante – embora tivesse uma esposa apropriada e bela, fértil e recatada. Astória era tão diferente desta sacerdotisa quanto um cavalo é diferente de uma árvore.

"Você é uma mulher estranha."

"Você sabe pouco sobre mulheres."

"Eu sei o suficiente sobre a natureza delas para saber que não costumam ter a capacidade de conversar sobre tais coisas."

"Somos mais que capazes de conversar sobre qualquer coisa que estejam dispostos a nos ensinar, mas raramente se dão este trabalho."

"Eu não sei, talvez você realmente seja diferente das demais."

Ela riu, e havia amargura em seu riso.

"E o que você _sabe_ afinal?"

"Só sei que nada sei" respondeu, citando Sócrates, e ela riu concordando com a cabeça. "É sempre a melhor resposta."

"Eu achei que a melhor resposta fosse 'conhece-te a si mesmo"

Ele sorriu, debochadamente.

"É um bom conselho, o melhor que Delfos é capaz de dar. Sei que todas as demais coisas são especulações e falsidades. Não há nada que a mente iluminada pela razão não possa alcançar, nada além de sonhos sem sentido."

"Mas quando você olha nos meus olhos... Você não sabe?"

"O que eu sei é que você é a mulher mais próxima da Ideia de mulher que eu já conheci."

"É o destino – nós sempre nos encontramos – e eu te trouxe através do mar, com meus encantamentos."

"Isso não existe, a mágica é um desafio vazio. Não há nada de extraordinário no que as pessoas chamam de mágica – apenas talentos naturais para isto ou aquilo, mas nada de sagrado ou fora do comum nisto. Algumas pessoas podem fazer sapatos, outras pessoas podem ler, e outras podem correr mais rápido que os demais. E você chama de magia, mas não tem nada formidável a respeito disto. A maior pare dos feitiços e encantamentos não servem para nada a não ser para entreter aqueles que não sabem como fazer melhor que isso, aqueles que não podem usar a razão para alcançar seus objetivos."

"Como você pode dizer uma coisa destas quando você não é apenas mágico, mas o pai e a fonte de todas essas coisas?"

"Eu não sou pai nem fonte de coisa alguma, senhora. Sou apenas um homem como todos os outros no mundo, com algumas habilidades que outros não tem."

"Você é muito mais do que isso. Você é especial."

"Todos tem algo de especial pois cada cópia falha é diferente. Mas isso é tudo – continuamos sendo falhos."

"Você deveria lembrar, garoto-dragão. Você devia lembrar de onde veio, e o que você _é_."

Ela levantou e pela primeira vez ele pensou que talvez estivesse errado em suas filosofias, pois ela não parecia consigo mesma, mas como um ser completamente diferente, capaz de despedaçar almas apenas por olhá-la. Ela olhou para ele, e parecia que tinha arrancado o coração de seu peito. Suas mãos tocaram a testa dele, como em uma benção, mas não havia benção alguma no que ela fez: conjurar imagens que partiram sua mente. Toda sua vida era uma mentira, todas as suas crenças, pois ele podia ver coisas que não deveriam ter existido. Ele se viu, de novo e de novo, um homem velho em uma cabana, um jovem andando para sua morte pelo bem de seu povo, um sacerdote, um asceta, um homem comum, todas as vidas destruídas por essa mulher, pela forma como a amava, pela mágica que corria em suas veias.

Ele se sacudiu e olhou pra ela, incrédulo.

"Por que você fez isto?"

"Você precisava saber."

"Você mais uma vez partiu as leis da existência. Não consegue respeitar o fluxo natural das coisas? Algum dia, _sacerdotisa_, pensou em como e porque eu cheguei aqui hoje? Todos temos coisas que devem ser aprendidas. Você trouxe a desgraça para mim e para você mesma."

"Eu te mostrei a verdade."

"A verdade é uma questão de ponto de vista, você ainda não aprendeu isso? _Isso_ não foi a verdade. Isso foi manipulação – você está tentando me ganhar pelos meus sentimentos. Eu não sou sentimental – sou um homem racional. Eu penso antes de fazer as coisas e acredito que pensar é a melhor forma de garantir uma existência pacífica e plena. Talvez você devesse tentar fazer isso."

"Não me ofenda, _mercador_."

"Você destruiu minhas memórias por um desejo fútil de reconhecimento. Eu não sou um brinquedo, e não vou cair nos seus braços cheios de amor – eu finalmente aprendi a lição. Ficarei tão longe de você quanto for possível. Pelo meu bem, pelo seu bem, e pelo bem de todos."

"Você está tentando fugir de quem você é."

"E você está conseguindo repetir os mesmos erros. Não desta vez. Não haverá nenhuma cidade destruída, nenhuma família partida, não haverá nada que me ligue a você. Nós acabamos antes mesmo de começar – e a culpa disto é sua. Agora está acabado para sempre."

"Pense bem no que diz, você pode se arrepender de suas palavras."

"Você deveria ter pensado bem antes de me mostrar tudo isso. Eu te vejo agora, e você é a tentação desse mundo, querendo me fazer adorar algo neste lugar imperfeito. E eu digo que não vai mais acontecer."

E ele foi embora, ambos os corações partidos, uma corrente esticada até o ponto de arrebentar. Como a Deusa que servia, ela tornara-se viúva antes que se consumasse qualquer coisa.

Ela tinha errado.

E ele tinha estado certo.

Mesmo em círculos existem sempre acontecimentos inesperados.


	15. Focul Sacru

**Focul Sacru**

__por Diana Prallon__

_(circa 106 DC)_

Draco Lucius era um oficial competente. Sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer, e agia com firmeza. Era respeitado pelos seus iguais, idolatrados pelos seus subordinados. Tinha capacidade de planejar bem seus ataques, e pulso para garantir que nenhum de seus soldados se tornaria um rebelde ou cometeria um erro que pusesse todos em risco. Era firme e, frequentemente, letal.

Seu pai, o senador Lucius Lucius não perdia uma chance de deixar claro para todos o quanto tinha orgulho do filho. Dizia que o rapaz era quase um César, que suas habilidades não eram menores na política que na batalha, e que não poderia temer a morte, a não ser pelo pesar de não poder ver o que o filho faria quando assumisse seu lugar de direito.

Draco não apreciava muito toda essa pompa, embora gostasse de sentir o carinho do pai. Lucius era um velho estóico, e não importava o que ele disesse, não mudaria de opinião. Ele não dava grandes ouvidos ao que o Imperador dizia - insistia que Trajano era apenas um menino, ainda que tivesse subido ao poder através de suas glórias em batalha - falava que não tinha a maleabilidade necessária para a verdadeira política, a educação tão enfatizada por toda a vida de Draco.

E justamente por essa educação, o rapaz não ficava tão feliz com todos esses anúncios. Trajano tinha vencido outros três pretendentes para assumir o trono imperial, e nada indicava que fosse apreciar o excesso de habilidade por parte de um dos seus oficiais. Pelo contrário, temia que louvor demais o impedisse de subir a um posto mais elevado, como Governador ou Procurador. Ficara bem claro nos últimos dez anos que procurar ser grande demais gerava inimigos demais, e disputas de poder não traziam benefício algum ao império como um todo.

Não que Trajano fosse como Domiciano, não era um autocrata nem um tirano. Mas certamente não apreciaria ouvir seu pai o louvando como o próximo pai do império enquanto o próprio imperador não tinha filho algum para sucedê-lo.

Todas estas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Draco enquanto ele ouvia com atenção os planos que estavam sendo traçados para a conquista da Dácia. Não era admissível que aqueles bárbaros se rebelassem mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo, a última campanha contra o reino - a primeira de Draco - quase tornara-se um fracasso.

Pensava em como diria para Astória que estava de partida e provavelmente não voltaria à tempo de ver seu filho nascer - se é que voltaria, mas tais coisas não devem ser ditas a mulheres enquanto carregam crianças, elas já são capazes de imaginar o suficiente por elas mesmas, não havia motivo para lembrar dos perigos que correria. Não era um covarde. Estava habituado as durezas da vida militar, e mal podia se lembrar do tempo em que não as enfrentara.

Pensava em como obteriam a vitória.

Talvez fosse uma boa idéia sacrificar um touro para Mitra. Diziam, afinal, que ele era o deus dos soldados, o deus da vitória. Ainda que não fosse um bom deus romano, ele iria lutar próximo as suas terras, e agradá-lo jamais seria demais.

Riu, imaginando o que seu pai falaria disto. Ele nunca aprovara as crendices dos soldados comuns, mas Draco vivera muito mais tempo entre eles e sabia que, por mais que soasse tolo, algumas coisas realmente funcionavam. Fosse por conta de poderes maiores ou simplesmente porque aumentavam a confiança, geravam bom resultados. E em uma batalha, bons resultados são o que contam.

Era especialmente difícil estar seguindo para um conflito que já tinha começado. Haviam quase dois meses que a Flavia Felix estava se envolvendo em pequenos combates tentando aproximar-se da capital dos Dácios. Ser chamado para um cerco não era algo que animava grupo algum. Cercos eram sujos e deixavam os homens doentes. Muito pouca ação, o que muitas vezes gerava brigas internas - não se seus homens fossem brigar, claro, mas podia ser difícil controlar tantos grupos diferentes sob tantos centuriões.

Seria uma longa marcha, companhando o Danúbio desde onde este encontrava o Reno até a tão falada Sarmisegetusa. Draco costumava sentir-se irritado com serem movimentados por distâncias tão grandes - certamente haviam legiões mais próximas do que eles, e com menos problemas em sua fronteira! - mas desta vez sentia-se animado. As histórias contavam que a cidade jorrava de ouro e prata, os soldados falando animados sobre as maravilhas que poderiam encontrar, e ele apenas sentia-se divertido.

Parecia que cada passo que dava não o levava para mais longe de casa, e sim para mais perto. Podia sentir, em um formigar leve de suas mãos, que passaria muito tempo entre aquelas montanhas e florestas. Sua vida era ali. Os mais velhos implicavam dizendo que ele estava sofrendo da síndrome do pai de primeira viagem, que fica feliz em ver-se longe da esposa grávida, mas não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com Astória.

Não importava para ele se dentro da cidade jorravam fontes de vinho tinto ou se os arcos das casas comuns eram feitos de prata. O caminho até lá parecia ser feito de ouro, de uma mistura de climas e vidas diferentes, de uma paz que negava a guerra para a qual se preparavam naquele momento.

Sempre pensaria naquela longa marcha como sua última chance de paz.

Não tinham fontes de vinho. Não tinham sequer água depois que o exercito cortara completamente o abastecimento da cidade. Draco tinha dúvidas sobre a possibilidade de ganharem antes, mas certamente eles não sobreviveriam de puro ar. Eram talentosos, bons guerreiros, e não meros selvagens. No entanto, estava evidente que os romanos eram mais espertos.

Poderia ter sido mais simples, sem dúvidas. A cidade queimara até não restar quase nada, certamente nada de valor tinha sobrevivido ao saque. Nem mesmo o rei, que preferira o suicidio à prisão. Draco não podia fingir que não tinha certa simpatia pela atitude do sujeito. Antes morto do que preso como um animal na jaula.

O fim de uma batalha é sempre algo horrível, mas já não o chocava tanto assim. Apenas tentava manter o controle para que os espólios fossem bem divididos, para que nada daquilo que pudesse ser útil para eles fosse arruinado, e que dois homens não se bateriam a respeito de uma coisinha bonita qualquer que certamente não estava interessada em nenhum dos dois.

Estava apenas andando, garantindo que tudo estivesse seguindo curso comum, quando percebeu uma pequena comoção. Caminhando diretamente, ele achou um homem de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes fazendo de tudo para proteger sua mulher com uma espada cega. Era habilidoso, mas estava em uma desvantagem de três para um. Normalmente, teria encorajado os rapazes a procurarem alguma presa menos problemática, mas o outro afundou o crânio de um novato com o punho da espada. A raiva subiu a cabeça, e com três movimentos fluidos, ele tinha transpassado o pescoço do sujeito com sua espada, sem que ele mal visse de onde surgira o agressor.

O sangue quente espirrou e a garganta fez terríveis sons afogados. A moça que ele tentava esconder parecia uma das sacerdotisas de Persefone ou das demais deusas do submundo, coberta do sangue vermelho e vivo de seu amante. Ela gritara tentando avisá-lo, mas agora apenas olhava com incredulidade para a cena em torno de si.

"Vão embora. Arrangem algo para fazer. E lembrem: seu amigo morreu porque vocês preferiram brincar de lutinha a fazer alguma coisa decente. Existem tendas a serem montadas, comida a ser cozinhada. O acampamento não está pronto e ainda assim tem um monte de vocês nas ruas passeando como matronas a procura de fitas. Vão!"

Os dois soldados sairam sem nenhuma palavra e o que poderiam responder, na verdade? Um comando daquele de um superior era uma ordem clara que não poderia ser contestada sem penalidades na corte marcial. Depois de observar os dois saindo por alguns instantes, virou-se para a jovem coberta de sangue.

"Venha".

Ela parecia pronta para argumentar, mas reconhecendo a inutilidade diante da cidade arruinada, abaixou a cabeça e andou ao lado dele. Ele podia ver que sua roupa era de um bom linho, e ela certamente não era apenas uma camponesa qualquer. Talvez pudesse trazer boas informações à eles que garantiriam uma vitória mais completa que aquela destruição desesperada de uma cidade abandonada por sua guarda. Afinal, vagando ou não, continuavam sendo um exercito e, portanto, uma ameaça.

E nenhum romano decente estaria disposto a ir embora deixando uma ameaça para trás.

Dois dias depois chegaram as notícias: Decebalus estava morto. Alguns diziam que fora sua própria espada, outros que tinha sido pego, e uma grande confusão se espalhava pelo acampamento. A pequena ruiva observava tudo com grande cautela e sem dizer uma única palavra, o que deixava Draco com arrepios. Nunca conhecera uma mulher calculista em toda sua vida.

Logo, as histórias tomaram forma de realidade: Tiberius Maximus, um veterano da legião que estivera seguindo o rastro do rei o encontrara morto. Estava claro que tinha cometido suicídio, e Draco ficou indeciso entre rir de sua covardia ou admirar a força que o permitira morrer em seus próprios termos. O velho soldado trazia consigo a cabeça e a mão da figura real, e todos lhe davam vivas com animação. Logo ele estaria a caminho do imperador, com direito a uma condecoração por sua participação na guerra, e alegrava ao rapaz vez os velhos e experientes sendo admirados por seus contínuos esforços.

Mas, os olhos da garota cheios de lágrimas o pertubaram. Era claro que ela confiara e amara seu rei, se não de uma forma perversa, com a sinceridade leal que costumava ser exclusividade dos homens. Limpando os olhos, ela fitou-o, firmemente, e levantando-se em um gesto firme e cheio de energia, falou:

"Diga-me o que quer."

Não sabia se estava mais surpreso com ela falar ou com o fato que claramente sabia latim. Seu olhar era destemido, e de todas as coisas, aquela era a mais impressionante.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você me aprisionou. Não me tocou. Não é normal. Claro que quer alguma coisa."

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, ela claramente desafiando-o sem palavras, a admitir seus motivos quando mesmo para ele pareciam confusos.

"Agora que seu rei está morto é que quer falar? Acha que isso vai salvar sua pele?"

"O exercito dele continua nas florestas, pronto para emboscá-los. O tesouro dele continua intocado, e guerras custam caro. Ele pode estar morto, sim, mas esta guerra não está ganha, oficial, não para Trajano. Ele não vai se contentar com promessas e metades desta vez. Ele vai querer a Dácia inteira."

Era óbvio que ela tinha razão, mas ele estava surpreso com sua habilidade de análise. Que tipo de garota era aquela, já tão sabida dos modos e dificuldades da vida? Que garota era aquela que sabia tanto sobre o imperador, seus modos e objetivos? Como poderia ser tão fria e ao mesmo tempo, tão leal?

"E você me entregará estas coisas? Quer que eu acredite que sabe o que..."

"Meu rei está morto" ela respondeu, olhando para ele. "E eu hei de seguí-lo na morte, oficial. Não tenho nenhum amor pelo comando romano, ou me preocupo com o que será dos exercitos perdedores. Agora sei que meu rei gostaria de ver os traidores revelados por aquilo que são."

"Então não é traição da sua parte?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça lentamente, observando por um instante.

"Estou fazendo o que ele muitas vezes me disse que deveria ser feito em caso de derrota, como ele cumpriu sua palavra."

"Era amante dele?" perguntou o loiro, e ela riu.  
>"Nem dele nem de homem nenhum, não posso pertencer a ninguém que não à Deusa. E foi por isso que estava sendo protegida quando me encontrou."<p>

Uma vestal, ou algo parecido. Não era de se surpreender que um homem estivesse disposto a duelar contra três por sua honra.

"Mas se o rei está morto, é hora que eu me torne uma mulher, pela primeira e única vez."

"O que quer dizer?" ele perguntou, a boca seca.

A ruiva o olhava com calma.

"Se me libertar - e eu sei que o fará, soldado, vejo isso em teus olhos - eu deverei subir com um homem de meu povo até a montanha onde o fogo sagrado é guardado, e retirar dele parte do combustível. O corpo do rei será colocado na pira, e enquanto o libertamos para a morte, eu e o homem celebraremos a vida, antes de nos entregarmos também a fogueira e a libertação final."

Ele a olhou, horrorizado. Eram barbaros, costumes absurdos, como poderiam desperdiçar assim uma vida humana? No entanto, era da política do império permitir que as pessoas mantivessem suas religiões, desde que não fossem danosas para os cidadões romanos. Diante de seu silêncio chocado, ela falou.

"Procure um homem chamado Bicilis. Ele de tudo sabe, e sem dúvida falará com vocês."

E, ela estava certa. Ele a deixaria ir.

Não sabia explicar exatamente porque fora com ela. Estava dispensado por uma semana, fora o que dissera seu general, uma pequena folga. E lá estava ele, acompanhando a garota que conseguira o direito de ter o resto do corpo de seu rei para a cerimônia tradicional e um tolo dácio qualquer que ia com ela para realizar os procedimentos apropriados.

A montanha de Lespezi não era o lugar mais atraente do mundo, mas podia entender porque era considerado um local sagrado. Havia uma qualidade diferente no ar dali, e os passos da garota - Ginevra, ele descobrira - adquiriam um ritmo quase irreal conforme caminhava em direção ao santuário. Os ventos frios cortavam naquele principio de inverno, mas ela mal parecia sentí-los, murmurando preces sem parar em uma espécie de transe.

Não era um local grandioso, mas havia uma inegável dignidade em seu santuário. A chama que serviria de pira funeral para o rei não era uma mera fogueira, mas um sistema complexo de alimentações da chama que não bruxuleava, protegida pelas paredes de pedra. Estava claro que aquele era um local antigo e sagrado, provavelmente mais antigo que os próprios dácios.

Ginevra despiu os restos mortais do rei enquanto entoava um cantico. Draco não era capaz de entender as palavras, mas os sons eram triste e lamentosos o suficiente para tocarem seu coração. Ele encolheu-se enquanto ela o lavava com água e untava com óleo. Seus ornamentos reais tinham sido tomados pelo Imperador, mas não parecia importar muito a garota agora, ainda que tivesse rangido os dentes e chorado amargamente quando soubera.

Ele ajudou o rapaz a colocar o corpo do rei no altar cheio de fogo, sob a supervisão cuidadosa da ruiva. Ela silenciou-se por alguns instantes, e os dois homens abaixaram a cabeça, embora ela continuasse a observar o morto de frente.

A mudança foi súbita, mas era claro que o pesar que os acompanhara naquela subida fora embora. As chamas subiram mais altas, e os incensos encheram o ar enquanto ela cantava e dançava alegremente com as roupas balançando em véus. Seus passos eram sensuais, e não estavam direcionados a ele, mas ao rapaz.

"Vá embora" ele alertou, olhando para Draco, mas este mal conseguia tirar os olhos dela. "Já viu o suficiente, senhor, vá embora!"

Mas os véus tinham caído no chão, exibindo os cabelos ruivos e brilhantes à luz do fogo. O corpo inteiro dela parecia mal coberto por transparências, mostrando e escondendo, e ele nunca se sentira tão atraido por mulher nenhuma, embora já não pudesse contar quantas tivera em sua vida.

Os cachos rubros se esparramavam pelas costas semi-nuas, e ela dançava olhando o jovem com claro desejo. Era um rapaz sem graça, e ele sentiu uma súbita raiva. Ginevra exibia os seios cheios de sardas para eles, chamando-os, instigando-os, como se ela não fosse mais uma mera garota, mas a própria Vênus, tamanha a tentação.

"Vá você." ordenou, empurrando-o para longe.

"Você não sabe o que diz" ele alertou. "Este é o caminho para a morte, senhor."

"Vá embora, garoto" rosnou, com raiva, e em nenhum momento a garota pareceu se importar com a conversa dos dois.

Mal o jovem saiu, obedecendo-o com receio, ela soltou os véus que lhe serviam de saia, ficando completamente nua. Ainda dançava, e sorria misteriosamente enquanto se aproximava dele e começava a despir-lhe da roupa.

Não demorou a ajudá-la, feliz de se ver livre das roupas, louco para responder seus desejos. Claro que não tinha intenção alguma de morrer, mas podia muito bem controlar uma garotinha depois de ter saciado sua vontade. Ela era linda demais para ser desperdiçada em um camponês sem graça.

Ele não esperava nada dela, mas apesar de uma virgem jurada, era claro que ela aprendera mais que o suficiente. Afinal, se seu dever era levar um homem até a morte, ela deveria saber enlouquecê-lo, e ela o fazia sem esforços. Ele sentiu-se perdido nos braços e pernas que o soltavam e apertavam junto com tantos outros músculos secretos, fazendo-o mal conseguir se controlar.

Ginevra tinha olhos de fogo e a voz doce que saiu da música cantada da tentação para as melodias ofegantes do amor. Não tão ofegantes quando gritadas, ela o puxava por inteiro, cabeça, corpo, cabelos, como se ele pudesse entrar todo dentro dela. O sangue não parecia incomodá-la, pois como uma mítica amazona ela cavalgava para a batalha, louca como uma guerreira, mas não era ira: era prazer. Os olhos dele se arregalaram ao vê-la desfazer-se em sons, cores e movimentos que jamais soubera que uma mulher era capaz de ter, tão mais do que os fingimentos óbvios das prostitutas do exército.

Não havia como evitar entregar-se também ao prazer, perder-se na forma como sua carne ardia junto à dela, e fechou os olhos, bento de emoção. Não viu a adaga dela abrir seu pescoço, e sua última sensação foi a glória de estar completamente ligado à ela.

Nunca desobriram o que aconteceu com o oficial, mas ainda haviam partes do exercito inimigo, e não era de todo estranho que tivesse sido capturado e morto no meio daquelas pequenas batalhas. Ninguém deu atenção à volta do menino escravo que partira com ele, seus olhos profundamente marcados pelo que vira, o encontro dos corpos divinos, a morte abençoada, e a entrega voluntária de Ginevra à própria pira.

E, nas montanhas romenas, seu corpo foi completamente consumido.


	16. Separando Kekchi

**Separando Kekchi**

__por Diana Prallon__

_(circa 400 DC)_

Todos consideraram um excelente presságio quando eles nasceram: gêmeos, para relembrar a casa real de que tinham vindo dos deuses. Nem mesmo o fato de serem um menino e uma menina afetara de forma alguma a alegria na cidade: afinal, quem poderia dizer se eram homens ou mulheres os semi-deuses? Certamente eles poderiam escolher. O pai deles nunca esteve mais feliz do que quando observou suas duas crianças, e apesar dos conselhos de que homenageasse os gêmeos divinos, nomeando-os de Hunapuh e Xblanque, ele negou: não desafiaria os deuses, nem os pediria mais provas. A vida inteira das crianças reais era uma dedicação aos deuses, e exigir e querer mais seria um pecado.

Ele os chamou por nomes que decretavam exatamente suas esperanças para o futuro dos dois: o dragão, a pura. Pois a cidade precisaria de um bom comandante maya, um dragão que afugentasse todos os inimigos e forasteiros que viviam rondando, mesmo naquele rico tempo. Quanto a uma jovem, nada poderia ser mais interessante do que se manter leal e digna, e embora muitos anos se passassem, não teria outro destino que não um casamento no qual deveria manter-se fiel mesmo que não aprovasse a escolha.

As crianças não se davam muito bem, e viviam brigando. Outros irmãos vieram, mas nenhum dos dois deu lá grandes atenções. Não viviam um com o outro, não viviam um sem o outro: estavam o tempo inteiro em um grande e complicado jogo de gato e rato, pregando peças e ofendendo um ao outros. Outros pais teriam achado inconveniente, outros nobres seriam censurados por permitir tais comportamentos em crianças, mas aqueles eram os primogênitos do rei: tudo podiam, tudo tinham.

E se os anos pareciam passar rápido demais para o Rei e a Rainha, trazendo a velhice e o crescimento daqueles que um dia tinham sido bebês em seus colos, para os dois parecia que aquele tempo nunca iria acabar.

Mas, claro, isto não era verdade. Todo começo é o prenúncio de um fim, e o tempo não para para ninguém, nem mesmo para os descendentes dos deuses. E chegou o momento em que a natureza clamou que já não eram iguais.

Na verdade, foi a primeira separação que tiveram. Uma separação sentida, marcada, firme. Ele foi arrastado para fora do quarto ao nascer do sol, enquanto ela tinha estado fora por toda a noite, sem explicar nada. Não se falaram, não se viram, e mesmo que pudessem, o que poderiam dizer? Finalmente percebiam o quanto eram diferentes na vida, ainda que fossem consubstanciais.

E quando puderam encontrar-se, dias depois, parecia que o tempo tinha rodado mais rápido do que jamais esperaram. Eram, agora, um homem e uma mulher, de lados opostos de uma mesa, e impossíveis de serem reconciliados completamente. Havia mistério nos olhos dela, os cabelos cobertos, as palavras contidas. Havia ferocidade nos olhos dele, os cabelos cortados curtos demais, os gestos comedidos.

Eles sabiam que nunca mais seria a mesma coisa, e aquilo abriu um buraco em seus corações, mas nada demonstraram. Nunca mais haveria aquela liberdade completa um com o outro, a desconfiança do desconhecido deixara de ser uma brincadeira para tornar-se a cruel realidade. Ainda se amavam acima de todas as coisas, mas jamais estariam confortáveis para demonstrar isso.

Em seus novos quartos, agora separados, eles choraram a noite.

Mas de nada iria adiantar, pois todo sol produz chuva e toda chuva termina com um dia de sol, e era necessário que assim fosse para que o mundo fosse mundo.

Era preciso para o mundo que ele seguisse e aprendesse a ser rei, que ela seguisse e aprendesse a ser uma mulher, uma rainha, administradora de sua casa. Tinham caminhos diferentes e nada mais que olhares trocados, já sem a cumplicidade de antes.

Aprenderam muita coisa, e com os dons que tinham passado de pai para filho, descobriram que o passado que se repetia voltava para atormentá-los. Já não podiam se encarar sem o rancor por coisas que tinham acontecido em outras terras e tempos, sob circunstâncias que não podiam entender, mas também não conseguiam perdoar.

Ela tinha dezesseis anos quanto foi preparada para o casamento, em outra cidade, tão distante, no limite do poder dos Maya. Ela foi vestida de branco e coroada com espigas de milho, preparada como uma boneca, cheia de uma solenidade jovial enquanto andava em direção ao seu destino. O véu cobria seu rosto, que seu marido não veria até o momento que a tomasse, e Draco sorriu, sentindo-se pela primeira vez realmente a vontade, pela primeira vez único, pela primeira vez original.

Pela primeira vez só daquela forma.

Ele a enviara para longe, fizera questão de escolher o noivo, convencera seus pais contra todos os conselheiros, vendera sua irmã por um preço baixo, cobrando a vingança por uma traição que não acontecera entre os dois irmãos, mas entre dois amantes.

Não soube que ela chorava sob o véu.

Ela jamais o deixaria ver o quanto aquilo a machucava, manteria-se resignada e firme, sem falar uma única palavra de afeto, sem demonstrar nenhuma desesperança. Mesmo assim, sabia que seu coração estava se partindo e que jamais deixaria de pensar nele, que nenhum homem em sua vida viria na frente de seu irmão.  
>Ele não diria, mas ela sabia que para ele também seria assim.<p>

Só rezava e agradecia pelo tempo não parar.

Estaria de volta, um dia.


	17. Asturland

**Asturland**

_por Diana Prallon  
><em>

_(circa 800 DC)_

Ela achou que nada poderia ser mais assustador que a longa viagem pelo mar revolto, mas mudou de idéia quando finalmente chegaram a terra. Ginevra já era uma mulher e conhecia os segredos da vida e da morte, mas nunca vira o fogo que era cuspido pela montanha e as nuvens negras que enchiam o céu sem chuva.

Não era fácil, mas ela não esperara uma vida fácil quando aceitou ir para uma nova colônia. Era melhor que a terra que tinham, constantemente invadida pelo mar, os rebanhos e colheitas destruídas pela água sem piedade.

Agora entendia porque eles tinham querido uma família de sacerdotes junto com eles: certamente aquela montanha era um mistério. Apertando a mão de seu marido, ela tentou parecer confiante.

"Eu posso sentir os deuses aqui" sussurrou Draco contra sua orelha. "Eles são fortes aqui, Ginevra. Estamos no lugar certo."

E ela também sentia, as linhas de poder correndo pela terra, cuspindo fogo em direção ao céu, como se não pudesse suportar a magia que carregavam, precisando de uma saída impressionante.

Os primeiros feitiços que tentaram rapidamente deixaram claro que ali era um bom lugar para fazer mágica. Todos pareciam mais completos, mais fortes, mais capazes. E algumas das experiências que antes falhavam, agora eram conseguidas com facilidade. Os deuses falavam com eles, não apenas pelo ranger da montanha, mas também pelas águas, pelo ar, por todos os poros de seus corpos.

De seus quinze filhos, sete nasceram já na nova terra. Todos eram como seus pais, a marca do dragão em suas palavras, o poder dos Astur em seus olhos. Todos bruxos, todos crescendo em saúde, todos vivendo em harmonia. Quando chegasse a hora, eles precisariam casar com garotas locais, fora da linhagem, mas isso não teria problema. Naquele lugar, não poderiam crescer sem ter o dom.

Ginevra e Draco sabiam que tinham, pela primeira vez, agido certo por todo o tempo, e deveriam colher os louros. Sem lágrimas, dramas ou traições, apenas aceitando o fato de que faziam parte um do outro, e que toda vez que se encontrassem, o mundo mudaria – para melhor, eles esperavam.

Tinham sido apenas _skalds_, mas agora eram mais do que isso – eram o senhor e a senhora da Terra, e, se ele podia sentir-se em casa nas geleiras pálidas, ela sabia que o calor do vulcão era um reflexo de quem ela era. Como encontravam-se no amor, a terra encontrava-se em extremos.

Os olhos tinham amor, e as mãos tinham poder – como fora no começo, como seria até o fim dos tempos.


	18. Cuzco

**Cuzco**

__por Diana Prallon__

_(circa 1200 DC)_

Era o destino das mães sofrerem pelos atos de seus filhos, sua mãe sempre dissera. Mas também sempre diziam que seus raros cabelos como raios de sol a marcavam como sendo uma filha de Inti, que tinha concedido as bênçãos a ela e a todos que dela nascessem. Tinha sido disputada como um prêmio, ganha como um troféu, adorada como a filha de um deus. Ela fora muita coisa, mas não fora feliz. Os filhos foram uma distração bem vinda, um menino forte e pálido, tão diferente do resto da tribo que só poderia, também, vir dos deuses. E uma menina bela, tão bela que quando ela saia, as plantas pareciam virarem-se para ela. Seus filhos eram, sem dúvida, uma benção.

Eles cresceram, e ela esperou que tudo fosse ficar bem. Mas ninguém pode ser o filho de um deus caso não seja destinado para grandes coisas. Seu marido gabava-se de que Inti o tomara para garantir a pureza de sua linha. Ela gostaria muito de dizer a ele que só mesmo um deus poderia trazer alguma alegria em deitar-se com ele, mas seria absolutamente inútil.

O povo a adorava, sua pele tão clara quanto à lua, claramente a Mama Quilla encarnada, para dar luz aos filhos do sol. Seus filhos, todos belos e dourados, eram seu orgulho, mas nenhum tanto quanto o primeiro. Seu primogênito tornara-se um rapaz belo, de fios dourados e olhos ferozes, um dragão que não poderia ser contido por nada.

E, o dia que ela temia, finalmente chegou. Suas crianças tinham tornado-se homens e mulheres, e precisavam de mais do que eles tinham para lhe dar. Seu filho jamais ficaria preso em um lugar tão pequeno, e a procurou para pedir sua benção, acompanhado de seus irmãos.

"Fui ao templo, e meu pai deixou para nós um objeto de poder. Um arado, mas não como qualquer outro. O lugar onde ele tocar o solo, será o principio de um grande império."

E ela o olhou, seus olhos puro cacau, escaneando-o. Queria poder falar algo, e ele desviou o olhar, e ela suspirou, os primeiros fios de neve tocando a cabeça vermelha.

"E o que queres de mim, meu filho?"

"Sua benção" ele respondeu, em tom de quem diz o óbvio. "A senhora é a protetora e progenitora de todos nós. A senhora nos trouxe ao mundo e nos agraciou com a família dos deuses. Mama Quilla a escolheu para viver, e queremos todas as bênçãos em nosso caminho."

Suspirou, olhando para ele com dor, sabendo que suas palavras não adiantariam muito.

"Tens minha benção, meu filho, como toda mãe daria. Sempre foi chamado de Manco Cápac, embora seu real nome seja Dragão das Estrelas. Não o revele para ninguém, e guarde-o no segredo de seu coração. Ele é o nome de sua alma, e caso a revele, tua empreitada terá um fim maligno. Não te deites com mulher nenhuma que saiba teu nome, ou o fruto de teus erros será punido por você mesmo, quando menos esperar."

Ele a olhou cheio de raiva, angústia e desespero.

"Mas se esta é uma benção, é uma benção torta! Prevês minha ruína, ao mesmo tempo que me envia para longe?"

"É um alerta e uma profecia, meu filho" ela respondeu, respirando firme. "Lembre ao seu povo daquilo que é errado, faça com que ele impeça a perda de vidas pelo orgulho dos deuses, pois não há nenhum deles que se satisfaça com tal maldade. Lembre a eles que aqueles que partilham o sangue do nascimento, não devem partilhar o sangue da virgindade. Lembre a eles que a planta sagrada não deve ser tocada pelas mulheres, que a carregarão em seus olhos e peles. Lembre-te de todas essas coisas, lembre-te de seguir as regras, e tudo ficará bem. Mas caso erre de alguma destas formas, o fim será trágico, para todo nosso povo."

Ele a olhou, e abaixou a cabeça.

"Mãe, eu a ouço e acato seus conselhos, pois vejo que são bons e justos. Que as bênçãos de meu pai caiam também sobre a senhora, Mãe, Protetora, Abençoada, Rainha, Pura, e Preciosa."

Ela o abraçou, firme, antes de mandá-lo embora para sempre. E naquele abraço, ela sabia, que estava enviando o homem que amara através dos tempos para a morte, pois ele acabaria caindo em tentação. A beleza reluzente de sua filha seria tentação demais, e o desejo de manter os deuses presos em seus corpos seria a queda daquele Império que começava a despontar. O pior era saber que a própria mão de seu filho – _de Draco_ – atingiria as suas crianças, e que o coração dela sempre choraria as perdas que infligiram um ao outro.


	19. Morgen

**Morgen, **

_por Eliphas Kansbock__  
><em>

Era noite. O crepúsculo não mais dominava no céu, que agora era banhado por estrelas reluzentes. Elas cintilavam todo aquele momento nebuloso e pré-matutino.

Seus passos não eram tão turvos como os de minutos antes. Queria se mostrar pomposa e imponente, superior àquele que, debaixo de uma capa, relaxava em um banco. Próxima à cena, uma fonte chamava a atenção de ambos os tímpanos dos garotos, ou não tão garotos assim. A menina, com passadas largas e tranqüilas, ia de encontro ao largado sentar do rapaz, já adepto a olhares alheios. Poderia parecer estranha a maneira como se olhavam, como gesticulavam palavras sem nem mesmo as dizer. Era improvável que eles fossem se desencontrar em meio à névoa sorrateira que, esvoaçante, forrava a pedra, e em partes, o asfalto. Era Berlim, um lugar nem um pouco clichê para uma cena romântica, e tampouco previsível. A vontade de contornar a situação com os olhos deixava-o inquieto, ouvindo apenas o que lhe convinha. Ela sentou. Olhares. Mais olhares. Aproximação. Rostos quase colados. Desvio. Houve uma quebra, um feixe oculto entre eles, que envergou suas faces, tornando possível um cumprimento típico sulista, algo formal e não tão íntimo. Voltou. A menina jogou suas madeixas em sentido oposto ao vento, fincou seus olhos nos dele, e quando o loiro rapaz se deu conta, seus braços e seus lábios se entrelaçavam aos dela, formando um elo específico, um elo de amor.

Parou.

Na pausa, os olhares continuaram e então se descarrilharam as perguntas. Eram muitas, todas objetivas e sem tempo para resposta, procurando informações e respostas desesperadas, e nada. As palavras que saíram de sua boca não o tornou mais dependente dela, e sim o contrário, ela dependia dele para que seu coração não fosse partido. E em meio a tantas questões, ele as fazia no impulso, dizendo coisas similares a "por quê não pode haver um futuro entre nós?", "por quê não podemos nos ver sempre?", "Por quê prefere a Germânia a Bretanha?" " por quê, por quê, por quê...?".

E a resposta para tudo estava em uma única fala.

"Não há nada no mundo que eu mais deseje do que você, seus braços e sua companhia, mas não irei abrir mão da minha liberdade, pela qual suei vinte e dois anos a ter, por um par de alianças que podem estragar minha vida. Sou realista, Draco. Não vou me prender a você e a sua obsessão. Não irei negar que te amo, amo seus detalhes e seu carinho, mas não quero avaliar o futuro, sendo que nem se quer sei se estarei nele. Você é meu presente, e será meu futuro, mas de uma maneira intensa, tanto quanto agora. É isso que me traz felicidade, é isso, e apenas isso. Não mude por mim, não me mude por você. Essa é nossa história, e esse é nosso encontro. Até qualquer dia."

E saiu envolta pela neblina deixando perplexo aquele a quem deixará um bilhete no bolso do casaco contendo a seguinte informação:

"Brincadeira, meu anjo. Me encontre na Viela dos Fahrenheit em quinze minutos. Lá terei uma surpresinha para você."

E do pavor brotou o alívio, e então a alegria, mesclando-se sempre com uma grande dose de euforia e ansiedade. Era aquilo: era o fim da fria noite de espera e o começo da quente manhã de prazeres.


	20. Tequila Adentro!

**Tequila Adentro**!

_Por Gika_

Um, dois, três shots. Draco já perdera a conta de quanta tequila Ginny havia ingerido àquela altura. A ruiva estava mais vermelha do que já era normalmente, carregando um sorriso bobo no rosto e bochechas flamejantes. Ah, efeito da bebida.

- Ok, Weasley, acho que já foi demais pra você. – Reprimiu-a Draco, tirando o shot que estava prestes a ser virado pela ruiva para cair direto em seu estômago vazio. Definitivamente ela já havia passado do ponto e estava começando a dar vexame – não que os outros se importassem, uma ruiva bonita e bêbada era definitivamente um sonho para cada um dos presentes naquele bar apertado.

- Se você quer a sua bebida, Malfoy, então compre uma pra você! Essa é minha... – Disse ela numa voz arrastada, incrivelmente conseguindo formar palavras e pronunciá-las com alguma facilidade incompreensível diante de tanto álcool que já consumira. Jogando um braço ao redor do pescoço de Draco e o resto do corpo sobre o dele, ela tentou com a mão restante alcançar o copinho com aquela bebida que fazia milagres nela.

- Não, não é. – Draco entornou o líquido sem pensar duas vezes, deixando a namorada com uma expressão lentamente chorosa. – É hora de ir pra casa.

- Já? – Choramingou a Weasley, dando-se por vencida ao levar o outro braço ao redor do pescoço dele e encaixar a cabeça em seu peito, soltando-se ali mesmo.

- E já vamos tarde. – Ele se limitou a dizer, jogando alguns galeões que achou em seu bolso para o barman, que visivelmente inveja o loiro naquele momento.

- Mas eu não estou com sono. – Ela tentou buscar algum argumento no fundo de sua consciência dormente que pudesse convencê-lo a mudar de ideia. Obviamente aquele fora fraco demais para o garoto. Até porque, ele logicamente não estava planejando dormir naquele momento. Não quando podia tirar vantagem do estado dela, pelo menos.

Em poucos segundos, ele alcançou a porta da saída e foi capaz de aparatar, abraçando a garota com força, até o quarto do hotel em que estavam hospedados. Fechou a porta ao entrar e deitou Ginny em sua cama – ela nem percebera que havia adormecido em seu peito.

- Achei que você não estava com sono. – Falou alto para despertá-la.

- Eu não tô. – Ela respondeu, acordando rápido e sentando depressa. Deixou a cabeça cair enquanto girava ao efeito do álcool em suas veias e logo que sentiu a estabilidade retornando, levantou o queixo e abriu os olhos com a maior força que pode. Teimosa como sempre, lógico. Não daria o braço a torcer agora, de jeito nenhum.

- Tô vendo. – Ele ironizou, tirando a camisa e jogando-a na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Eu é que tô vendo. Uma beeeela visão. – Ginny lançou rápido as palavras, tentando lançar-se à mesma velocidade contra o peito desnudo de Malfoy, mas sem obter o mesmo sucesso. No entanto, como ele a alcançou e segurou-a em seus braços para evitar a queda trágica de Weasley, ela poderia dizer que atingira o objetivo do mesmo modo.

Sem precisar de muito incentivo, Draco logo tirou o vestido da namorada, que arranhava as suas costas enquanto buscava sua boca com a língua. 

Malfoy acordou apenas duas horas depois de ter enfim dormido – um sono pesado pelo cansaço do esforço recém-feito com muito prazer – ao som pouco agradável de líquido atingindo líquido, no banheiro. O que mais ele poderia esperar depois de toda a bebedeira de Ginny se não uma ressaca apropriada?

Ficou deitado na cama olhando para o teto enquanto ouvia a ruiva jogar as tripas para fora por um tempo, levantando-se e seguindo até ela apenas quando achou que a frequência do vômito diminuíra.

- Que bela visão, Weasley. – Zombou ele, encostado à porta. Ginny estava jogada sobre o vaso, tentando segurar o cabelo com uma das mãos para evitar que todo ele fosse batizado com tequila da noite anterior e bile.

Ela não respondeu, não ia cair nessa provocação. Sabia como Draco funcionava e estava satisfeita em não dar corda para mais chacota, já que de forma alguma poderia sair vencedora naquela situação.

- Me diz: por que México? – Finalmente questionou ele. Estava se perguntando até agora o que levara a garota a pedir que fossem passar alguns dias naquele país tão distante quando podiam simplesmente se refugiar em qualquer outro lugar que quisessem, como costumavam fazer.

- Porque eu precisava me embebedar em grande estilo. – Ela respondeu sem dar mais explicações. A verdade é que resolvera anunciar para Ron que estava namorando há alguns meses com Draco Malfoy e que estava mais feliz do que nunca estivera com ele. No entanto, a reação do irmão fora muito pior do que ela poderia imaginar. Logo toda a família estava sabendo e nenhuma das reações fora positiva – poderia até ter sido neutra da parte de alguns, que ainda não sabiam o que pensar, mas definitivamente ninguém lhe dera nenhum tipo apoio. E ver Harry desolado ao lado de Hermione, certamente já sabendo do ocorrido, fora o auge do que ela poderia suportar por algum tempo. Para tirar uma dor de cabeça da cabeça, resolvera substituí-la por outra, de um teor muito melhor: a da ressaca após uma noite regada a muito álcool.

- É, consigo ver muito estilo mesmo aqui. – Draco zombou mais um pouco, sabendo que não arrancaria mais uma palavra dali. Mesmo que o vômito não tivesse vindo nessa hora exata, quero dizer.


	21. Not Better Enough

******Not better enough****  
><strong>**{**_Não combinava com seu estilo pessoal dizer que a amava_**}**

_Por Hiei-and-shino_

Amava-a tanto que chegava a odiá-la. Não por orgulho ou por imposições, mas sim porque era o mais simples, o mais correto a se fazer. Nenhum amor era bonito o suficiente para Draco e seu constante pensamento que o amor doía, sendo certo ou errado. Só precisava colocar Ginny em uma dessas categorias.

Ela, de pensamentos mais fortes que o dele e de orgulho comparável. Ela, que caminhava por Atenas com postura forte, independente, mas diante de uma história de amor verdadeira ou não, deixava que as lágrimas escapassem; tamanho era seu coração de menina. Sua personalidade era tão excêntrica e encantadora que a transformava em um ser perfeito, algo que Draco sempre gostava de destruir.

- Que besteira essa, de ir ao Hades por uma mulher. Há tantas outras no mundo.

E o contraste se fazia com um simples comentário. Ria alto quando o olhar de Ginny, antes tão emocionado, transformava-se em um raivoso, quando entregue a ele. As lágrimas ainda caíam, e era tão bonito de se ver o desprezo misturado ao ódio e a melancolia, que era impossível perder o hábito de entristecê-la ou enfurecê-la.

- Você é _tão idiota_, Draco.

Claro que ele era idiota. Continuava o mesmo idiota que ela conheceu na escola. O mesmo idiota que perdeu várias vezes a Taça de Quadribol, o mesmo idiota que perseguiu ideais ruins durante anos, o mesmo idiota que ela beijava na orla da floresta proibida, as bochechas pegando fogo tanto quanto seus cabelos.

O mesmo idiota que ela dizia que amava e que não recebia a mesma resposta, simplesmente porque ele não se permitia a dá-las. Era mesquinho e egoísta, e machucava os sentimentos de Ginny, e talvez essa fosse uma das razões para não correspondê-la verbalmente. Talvez fosse uma das últimas coisas que ainda possuía controle total – e ele amava o controle. Mas a verdade era que nem mesmo ele sabia a resposta, somente tinha a plena certeza de que nunca diria aquelas palavras, fosse por falta de romantismo ou de coração. Não combinava consigo.

Deu de ombros e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, virando-se para partir do museu grego. Passos rápidos o seguiu antes que um braço quente enlaçou-se em um dos seus e a cabeça de Ginny se apoiasse em seu ombro, de maneira íntima e adorável, como se aquela discussão não havia existido, como se tudo estivesse bem.

Mas os dois sabiam que nada estaria bem.

E simplesmente era o suficiente.

**N/A.:** A fanfic está muito ruim, mas é minha primeira desse casal, então acho que fiz um bom trabalho. Foi difícil colocar as duas personalidades de um jeito canon e toda hora eu ficava pensando em DHr Mas saiu e, como sempre, era muito melhor na minha cabeça. Afinal, na cabeça, não tem aquela pressão ou dificuldade em escrever sobre um casal totalmente novo e inesperado.

E, é, meu Draco é romântico como uma porta, e eu gosto disso.

E pode ser considerada exceção o fato de eu nunca ter escrito uma DG e por isso está tão pequenino? Prometo que na próxima eu faço maior e melhor!


	22. Burn This City  and go

**Burn This City (and go)**

_Por Jessi_

_Ditadura franquista, 1938 - 1976_

- Você só pode estar brincando, _hombre_. - Draco Malfoy ocupava a unica poltrona daquela sala, enquanto seu amigo, Iker Casillas, andava de um lado para o outro, descrente.

- Iker, ambos somos estrangeiros. Não estamos lutando por ideais ou representando um. Só caímos no meio dessa confusão toda. - Draco cruzou suas longas pernas e massageou, com os dedos, sua têmpora. - Olha, eu vou me encontrar com Ginny amanhã, em Barcelona.

- _Niño_, você não tem ideia. Os catalães não querem saber se são estrangeiros ou não. O que importa é a cidade de onde você vem. Para eles, você é um _blanco_.

Vendo que não faria o loiro mudar de ideia, Iker Casillas saiu do cômodo, batendo a porta.

xxx

Ginny Weasley era inglesa, porém, morava na _Catalunya_há sete anos. Saiu de sua terra natal para prosseguir com seus estudos, deixando muitas coisas para trás. Entretanto, seu passado não parecia tão disposto a deixá-la ir. Mas já tinha feito sua escolha.

Enquanto contemplava a paisagem, através de sua janela, ouviu uma batida na porta. Draco Malfoy adentrou o quarto.

- Ginny, eu... - assim que fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, o loiro começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

-Eu sinto muito, mas está perdendo o seu tempo. Eu não pedi para que viesse atrás de mim. Tudo que falei antes de partir... eram mentiras.

Draco agarrou a fechadura da porta, tentando controlar-se. As coisas estavam estranhas mas, definitivamente, não estava esperando por isso. Ginny continuou.

- Ou você sai de Madrid e vem para cá, nos ajuda a defender nossa causa, ou nunca mais me procure. - a ruiva mordeu, com força, a parte interior da boca. Não poderia fraquejar agora. Estava fazendo isso por ele, por Draco.

- Eu fico. - o loiro sussurrou, sentindo-se perdido, incerto. Não poderia...

- Ambos sabemos que você não liga para o que está acontecendo. Não conseguiria fazer isso. Nem por mim, nem por ninguém. - Ginny aplicava as suas palavras o máximo de frieza que conseguia. _Precisava_ fazer o outro acreditar em suas palavras. Ela mesma _precisava_acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Eu... Você não... - antes que acabasse a frase, a garota o interrompeu novamente.

- _Saia_. - a ruiva virou seus rosto e quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo delicadamente fechada, não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que banharam sua face. Aquilo era para o bem dele. _Não _tinha outra escolha.

* * *

><p>Alguns dos argumentos utilizados aqui tem mais ligações com a diferença de ideais no que diz respeito a forma de segregação no campo esportivo, mais precisamente no futebol. Os <em>blancos<em> são os torcedores/instituição do Real Madrid. Naquela época, eles eram associados diretamente ao Francisco Franco, assim como grande parte dos madrileños. Os opositores, torcedores do Barcelona e os catalães em geral, viviam em um regime de anarquia, totalmente contrário à autarquia do Franco. Tentei deixar as motivação da Ginny em aberto pois não tenho muita experiência com o ship e não queria "estragar" o casal. Credito o título da fic à música Burn This City, da banda Cartel.


	23. Hasta La Vista

**Hasta La Vista**

_Por Katherine Barlow_

Não tente me seguir. Isso não vai dar certo pra você.

Não deu da primeira vez, nem da segunda. E tenho que dizer que admiro sua persistência; você é realmente empenhada em me apanhar. Mas ninguém nunca conseguiu, não é verdade? Por que _você_ conseguiria? É só uma garota que está crescendo muito rápido no meio do FBI. Uma garota que teve sorte, nada mais. E eu? Eu não tenho sorte. Eu _cresci_fugindo de gente como você; meu pai, Lucius, me ensinou, assim como meu avô Abraxas ensinou a ele. Está no meu sangue, doçura. O que acha disso, huh?

E então te pergunto, porque tenho curiosidade. Vale mesmo a pena me seguir até aqui – até a Ciudad del México, apenas para encarar uma tentativa vã; um tiro que passa de raspão, uma armadilha que dá errado, tudo apenas para me ver fugir novamente? De onde eu venho, isso é chamado de masoquismo. É gostar de errar. Gostar de perder. Porque você sabe que vai perder. De novo, e de novo, e de novo. E eu vou rir da sua cara, como sempre.

Porque Ginevra Weasley não é párea para Draco Malfoy. Roubar faz parte da minha natureza. Fugir e atirar também. E esse último item não parece fazer parte dos seus quesitos, porque todos os tiros que lançou sobre mim foram frutos de uma mira ruim – ou... será que você _realmente_ quer me matar? Já não tenho mais certeza, sabia? E isso me faz rir. Porque da última vez te perguntei se tinha certeza do que estava fazendo e você disse que sim, que sabia e tinha plena certeza, e então atirou e _errou_.

E agora? Sei que você está no meu encalço. Forasteiros me encaram com estranheza – são todos morenos por causa do sol e falam uma língua enrolada, diferente; maldito espanhol -, e então me lembro de que o forasteiro aqui sou eu. E isso não é bom, porque eu chamo atenção – mas, oh, a família Malfoy tem aliados no mundo todo, e eu acabo de descobrir isso.

"Hablas español?"

"Un poco", respondo para o homem que acabou de me abordar. Já seguro a arma, pronto para quaisquer armadilhas.

"Muy bien", ele disse, e então sorriu. O sorriso não era cordial. Acho que ele não tinha capacidade para tanto. "Falaremos em inglês, então. Seu pai me avisou que você chegaria aqui entre hoje e amanhã."

"Me dê o dinheiro", eu rosnei. "Estão me perseguindo. Não posso me demorar por aqui."

Ele me passou a mochila surrada que carregava nas costas. Espiei o que tinha dentro; eram realmente os dois milhões de dólares em dinheiro vivo. Viva os mexicanos, essa raça abençoada. E então, com um aceno de cabeça, desapareceu no meio da multidão que falava alto e seguiam para direções opostas sob o sol.

E então você apareceu do outro lado da rua, Ginevra, mas o carro já me esperava. Tarde demais, não é mesmo? Como sempre. Mais sorte da próxima vez, porque sei que haverá uma próxima vez. _Você não desiste._

E vou ganhar mais uma vez.

"Hasta la vista, Ginevra Weasley", murmuro, já dentro do carro, sorrindo para mim mesmo.


	24. Hábitos Franceses Estranhos

**Hábitos Franceses Estranhos**

_Por Lihhelsing_

Ela estava sentada na mesa mais afastada do Pub, fumava um cigarro com um cheiro extremamente forte e segurava um livro de encadernação caseira sem título aparente. Seu cabelo ruivo estava repuxado em um coque bagunçado e ela não tinha cara de muitos amigos mas, mesmo assim, ele se aproximou.

Ela nem sequer levantou os olhos quando pediu que ele a deixasse em paz. Virou uma página do livro com a expressão mais entediada do mundo e tragou o cigarro, jogando fumaça diretamente na direção dele pelo canto da boca.

Ignorando qualquer pedido dela ele se aproximou da mesa e se sentou a frente da garota com cara de esnobe. Ele sempre soube que garotas que abusam dessas expressões são as mais frágeis e delicadas.

"Eu mandei sair."

Mas talvez esse não fosse o caso com essa em específico.

"O que eu te fiz?" Ele perguntou cruzando os braços e esticando as pernas por de baixo da mesa, lançando a ela um olhar cínico.

"Ainda nada. E quero que saia para que continue assim."

Ele deu uma risada desdenhosa, mas não se mexeu.

"Nunca me disseram que as francesas era tão más anfitriãs."

"Nunca me disseram que os franceses eram irritantes e insistentes. Mundo injusto."

"Você não fala muito."

"E você vai parar de falar se continuar me enchendo a paciência." Ela deu um sorriso cínico por trás do livro e fez um movimento para que ele saísse com a mão do cigarro.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira para ficar um pouco mais confortável e continuou encarando-a.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Você está forçando a barra, amigo." Ela virou mais uma página, mas ele duvidava muito que ela estivesse prestando atenção em qualquer linha daquele livro. Ela estava dando respostas extensas demais.

"Vamos lá, não se faça de difícil." Ela suspirou e ergueu os olhos sem abaixar o livros.

"Se eu te disser meu nome, você me deixa em paz?"

"Sim, mas vai ter que me deixar te pagar uma bebida."

A garota apagou o cigarro com força no cinzeiro e bateu o livro na mesa.

"Você percebeu mesmo que eu estou na mesa mais afastada, tentei te ignorar durante toda essa nossa pseudo conversa e perguntei se, dando meu nome, você me deixaria em paz? O que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria uma bebida paga por você sendo que eu nem conheço você, nem sei o seu nome!"

"Draco Malfoy, prazer." Ele deu um sorriso de lado, as mãos cruzadas sob a mesa.

A garota passou os dedos sob as têmporas, visivelmente irritada.

"Ginny. Mas me diga, o que te faz pensar que vou te deixar pagar uma bebida pra mim?"

Draco se ajeitou na cadeira, se inclinando para mais perto dela.

"Você poderia ter levantado e ido embora a qualquer minuto e não o fez."


	25. The Dracula's Castle

**The Dracula's Castle**

_Por Lihhelsing_

"Porque é que estamos aqui mesmo, Draco?" Ginny tremia de frio e estava agarrada a um dos braços de seu namorado.

"Porque é legal, Ginny."

"Mas é frio aqui. E dá medo." Malfoy parou no lugar em que estava e a obrigou a soltar seu braço. Olhou a ruiva de cima a baixo e não conteve a expressão debochada no rosto.

"Ginny Malfoy, você está com medo de um castelinho?" A garota espalmou a mão no peito dele, furiosa.

"Vai se foder, Malfoy. Esse lugar é horrível e me dá arrepios. Vamos embora daqui."

"Ginny," ele parou e a segurou pelos ombros. Ela tentou focar apenas os olhos dele mas havia um quadro terrivelmente assustador atrás dele que a desviava a atenção. Engoliu em seco. "A idéia de vir para a Romênia foi sua."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não estava pensando em visitar castelos, Draco. Pensei em algo menos..."

"Assustador?" Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, a trazendo para perto. "Não se preocupe eu estou aqui."

"Pff," ela disse, apertando o braço magrelo de Draco. "Os fantasmas vão mesmo ter muito medo de você, querido."

Draco estava sumido há quase quinze minutos e Ginny já estava começando a surtar. O castelo parecia ainda mais assustador do que quando estavam juntos. A ruiva girava a cabeça rapidamente para todos os lados tentando encontrar a saída que ele tinha pego para ir ao banheiro.

A garota colou em uma das paredes e começou a subir e descer escadas, procurando o namorado. Não via nenhuma placa de banheiro e, depois, percebeu que obviamente não haveria placas. Era um castelo e pessoas tinham morado ali.

Ginny olhou para o quadro de um homem barbudo e engoliu em seco, pensando que pessoas macabras tinham morado ali.

Começava a escurecer e só se ouviam os passos dela e sua respiração pesada. Faltavam alguns passos para ela chegar ao fim do único corredor onde ela ainda não havia procurado Draco. Estava preocupada, pensando que talvez pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa com ele. Caminhava devagar, a luz começava a ficar escassa e ela estava cada vez mais nervosa.

Um vulto apareceu em sua frente sem que ela pudesse dizer que onde exatamente ele tinha vindo e Ginny gritou. Seu gritou ecoou por todo o castelo e foi seguido por uma alta e divertida gargalhada. Draco estava ajoelhado no chão, rindo desesperadamente e Ginny precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar e entender o que tinha acontecido.

Draco Malfoy seria um cara morto.

"Eu não acredito que você caiu. E não acredito que me deu um soco no nariz." Ele segurava um saco de gelo em cima do nariz. Estavam indo em direção a saída e Ginny ainda tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão irritada.

"Não acredito que fez tudo isso só para me assustar. Seu idiota, bem feito." Ela o empurrou e ele desequilibrou. Os dois entraram na lojinha do castelo que antecedia a saída para o estacionamento.

"Sabe o mais engraçado?" Ginny o olhou, ainda séria. "A primeira coisa que falaram quando entramos é que só tinha banheiro aqui fora. E você caiu mesmo assim." Draco deu um sorriso de lado e continuou andando em direção ao carro, deixando uma Ginny ainda mais puta consigo mesma para trás.


	26. Honeymoon

**Honeymoon**

_Por Lihhelsing_

Ginny nunca pensou que poderia gostar tanto da Suiça. No pouco tempo que ela viajou por causa do quadribol não tinha chegado a conhecer lá.

Talvez tivesse muito a ver com a companhia. Ela estar completamente apaixonada e recém casada com Draco e saber que ele sente exatamente o mesmo sem por nem tirar deixava a viagem mais gostosa ainda.

Os pais dele tinham pago toda a viagem, mas mesmo que eles tivessem ficado em Londres, curtindo o apartamento em construção Ginny estaria toda feliz.

Mas a partir do momento em que eles estavam na Suiça e Draco estava sendo o maior gentleman que ela já havia visto na vida. Abria porta para ela, puxava cadeiras, levava-a em restaurantes super chiques e, surpreendentemente, aparentava saber tudo sobre comida suíça.

Na penúltima noite deles lá os dois ficaram meio bêbados e passaram horas sentados no banco de uma praça perto do hotel conversando sobre como o mundo dá voltas e quão estranho é justo eles estarem ali, casados.

Ginny pensou na sua lua de mel com Harry que foi interrompida por chamados do trabalho enquanto Draco fez questão de ignorar toda e qualquer forma de comunicação com o mundo de fora e deu a Ginny um gostinho do que seria passar o resto da vida com ele.

Quando voltaram para casa não havia palavras para descrever a lua de mel. Harry nem apareceu para perguntar como foi e Ron foi tão amável ajudando na mudança que Ginny até deu o presente que ela comprara para ele lá.


	27. Surpresa

**Surpresa**

_Por Lihhelsing_

"Ótimo, Draco. Que bom. Porque eu ainda deixo você fazer isso?"

"Desculpe se faz anos que eu não uso essa porcaria."

"MAS DEVERIA USAR. SEUS FILHOS, DRACO MALFOY, NOSSOS FILHOS."

"Achei que eles fossem só meus."

Ginny lançou um olhar assassino para ele e continuou emburrada. Estavam cercados por uma floresta perdidos no meio do mato porque Draco Malfoy não sabia mais usar pó de flu.

"Desculpe, Ginny, faz anos que eu não uso isso."

"Sim, mas o que será deles enquanto nós estamos perdidos no meio desse lugar NENHUM?"

Draco deu dois passos a frente e puxou a esposa pela cintura, selou os lábios em um beijo profundo do qual Ginny tentou resistir, mas acabou cedendo no final.

"As vezes eu tenho a impressão de que você esquece porque aceitou se casar comigo."

"As vezes eu acho que estou presa em alguma poção do amor..."

Draco a soltou com cara de ofendido e os dois riram. Fazia tempo também que eles não tinham um momento a sós também. Eles voltaram para a pequena cabana de madeira e, pela primeira vez, perceberam que não havia nada mágico lá. Draco torceu o nariz.

"Querido, já te pedi para deixar de fazer essa cara..."

"Força do hábito." Ele se jogou em uma das cadeiras de madeira e chamou Ginny para sentar-se em seu colo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo apenas apreciando os sons da natureza. Draco enrolava uma mecha do cabelo ruivo dela nos dedos.

"Achei que você odiasse meu cabelo."

"Não, querida, só odeio ele nos seus irmãos." Ginny riu e deu um tapa no ombro dele.

Talvez houvessem se passado horas desde que eles tinham chegado ali. Ginny estava visivelmente preocupada com as crianças e Draco apenas assistia enquanto ela andava para lá e para cá.

"Agora eu entendo o que a minha mãe passava com meus irmãos."

"E com você né? Ela tinha que te amarrar na mesa para você não fugir com o Potter."

Ginny apenas o ignorou. Depois de algum tempo de casados ela aprendera a não ligar para nada que Draco falasse que tivesse alguma ligação com o nome Potter. Além de fazer piadas com seus irmãos, mania que ele não tinha perdido desde a época da escola, o passatempo preferido dele era fazer alguma menção a Harry.

"Ai, como é que vamos sair daqui?" Ginny puxou os próprios cabelos numa tentativa inútil de pensar em algo. Draco lentamente se levantou e a envolveu pela cintura.

"Querida, eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Draco, mas estou mais preocupa-" Ele a interrompeu pondo um dedo na frente de sua boca e a apertou mais contra seu corpo. Uma das mãos começou a deslizar carinhosamente por sua cabeça.

"Eu te amo e quero que você me prometa que, aconteça o que acontecer não vai ficar brava comigo."

"Draco, do que é que você está falando?"

"Prometa!"

"Ok, eu prometo..."

"Ginny, nós estamos em Madagascar. Eu pedi para as crianças procurarem algum lugar bem distante para que caíssemos aqui sem querer."

Mal ele disse isso e ela tentou se soltar do abraço, mas Draco era mais forte.

"VOCÊ O QUE?"

"Querida, você prometeu..." Ginny respirou fundo, ainda fazendo força para se livrar do marido. "Além do que..." Ele puxou a varinha dela do bolso como se dissesse você é uma bruxa, lembra?

Ginny deu um tapa na própria cabeça e tornou a guardar a varinha.

"Vamos aparatar, as crianças devem estar nos esperando. Mas, Draco, PORQUE tudo isso, afinal?"

"Ah... Feliz um ano de casado, querida." Ele a beijou e ambos aparataram. Quando aparecessem na sala de casa Draco se lembraria que não era muito romântico, e nem sequer agradável, aparatar durante um beijo mas, felizmente, Ginny teria muito o que gritar com os filhos por terem ajudado-o a fazer aquilo.


	28. On The Plain

**On the Plain**

_Por Lise Steiner_

_and it is hard to say what kept me going__  
><em>_when I don't know what kept you going_

De vez em quando os meus olhos encontram alguma coisa aqui do apartamento e a primeira coisa em que eu penso é em você deitada no sofá, lendo alguma revista de baboseiras apenas para rir delas depois, aqueles chinelos horríveis balançando para fora do móvel, roçando na escrivaninha em que eu passava os meus dias. Você comprou os chinelos em uma viagem que fizemos à Austrália, há tempos que já não posso contar. Você tinha um sorriso no rosto durante a viagem inteira, e a sua boca parecia mais rosada com os óculos escuros que usava.

Às vezes, me pergunto se você se lembra da Austrália. Eu tenho tudo na memória, Ginny, o jeito que o seu cabelo ficava sob a luz do sol forte, a sua risada, a sua boca rosada que beijava as minhas preocupações em vida mais distante e gelada, o vento da praia que batia nas minhas canelas quando eu pensava que era feliz. Você se lembra da Austrália, ainda?

É verdade que eu sempre senti que havia mudado depois de tudo o que passamos, assim como você mudou, mas o tempo que ficou em mim depois de anos de conflito e a perseguição que se seguiu me deixou, mesmo com você, alguém amargo, Ginny. Havia dias, fora da temporada de jogos, em que você não queria sair daquele sofá, não queria tirar aqueles chinelos ou a sua risada temporária. Havia dias em que eu não queria sair da minha escravinha; queria me afundar no trabalho até sentir que fazia alguma coisa de verdade, mas não tinha mais coragem de enfrentar os olhares pesados que me enfrentavam no Ministério. Estava ficando muito velho antes da hora.

Em um desses dias, você apontou um anúncio das suas revistas para mim. "Uma viagem à Austrália," você disse, "exatamente o que precisamos." Não tinha muita certeza disso na época, mas notei o meu jeito nos próximos dias. Era bom ter algo com o que se ocupar com você.

Às vezes, eu me pergunto se você, como eu, sentia tudo aquilo, ou se você sente que nunca foi tão feliz como naquele mês que passamos fora, ou se você sente saudades dos dias em que eu me levantava e você rejeitava o sofá.

De vez em quando os meus olhos encontram alguma coisa aqui do apartamento e a primeira coisa em que eu penso é na sua memória de mim.


	29. Must've Grown

**Must've Grown**

_Por Lise Steiner_

Começou com um desejo. Depois do fim de tudo, de um ano que Draco passou no castelo lutando ao lado da Dumbledore's Army em vez de ceder à marca que havia sido queimada em seu braço, da perda do pai e da mãe, nenhum lugar naquele país deixava de deprimí-lo.

Falou para ela, um dia, em tom de brincadeira. "Eu quero sair daqui." Nunca se esqueceria de como ela piscou os olhos surpresa, e respondeu com um fiapo de voz que ela também queria. E fugiram.

Embora quisessem se afastar, não era fácil deixar aquele lugar de repente, mesmo que destruído. Acabaram indo para o lugar mais perto, mas longe o suficiente para esquecer. Em dois dias, estavam em uma lotação não-mágica para a França.

Passaram o primeiro dia inteiro só se olhando, perdidos em uma cidade que não os engolia, como as outras em que cresceram. As luzes de Paris confundiam os sentidos, lembravam os feitiços que abriram cicatrizes na pele em um tempo recente demais.

Mas como se a cidade quisesse que fossem felizes, afinal, eles foram. Ao final da primeira semana, as cicatrizes eram marcas mais finas nas pernas de Ginny. Embora a marca no braço de Draco ainda doesse pela traição que cometera, o sol estava sempre brilhante em Paris, Ginny segurava sua mão de vez em quando, como pequenas promessas, e ele quase achava que conseguiriam.


	30. And It All Started With a Custom

**And it all started with a costum**

_Por Lyring_

As ruas de Paris eram gélidas e a fazia recordar-se das de Londres e, portanto, sentir saudades dos momentos em que passara na outra cidade. Mudara-se para a França há dois anos e ainda tinha de se acostumar com não acordar com os berros de seus irmãos ou conviver com toda a agitação que a casa possuía. Mas, de fato, era o que precisava ter sido feito. Ginny sentira uma profunda necessidade de fugir na época e o fizera, embora não sentisse vontade de voltar. Ela sabia que as coisas seriam melhores se ela continuasse fora.  
>Acostumara-se a se corresponder com sua família todos os dias e narrava na carta tudo, desde as suas novidades – tal como quando conseguira o emprego de auror no Ministério Francês e o fizera logo nas primeiras semanas no país – e as pequenas dificuldades do dia-a-dia. Todos eles sempre pareciam interessados em saber mais sobre sua vida e evitavam questionar sobre suas razões para mudar-se e abandonar não só sua família e amigos como Harry, que era seu noivo. Ela tinha preferia não dizer a ninguém e Harry também não parecia disposto a comentar.<br>Mas o fato – e outro que Ginny preferia esconder em suas correspondências à família – é que, um dia, ela se depara com Draco Malfoy. Desde então, nada havia sido igual.  
>Draco estava caminhando pelas ruas de Paris quando avistou a cor de seus cabelos ao longe, e ele não seria capaz de não reconhecê-la. Mas não via nenhum Weasley há anos, desde que se mudara para a França, em busca de um recomeço. Ele se sentira tão curioso que a seguira, um tanto quanto discretamente e tentando enganar a si próprio, através das ruas. Quando Ginny parara de andar, finalmente percebera a sua presença e parecera surpresa durante instantes e, em seguida, o questionara com um 'Você estava me seguindo por aqui, Malfoy?', para o qual o rapaz respondera 'Não' e ela o encarara duvidosamente, mas preferira não dizer nada mais.<br>Os dois demoraram semanas para se encontrarem de novo e, ao fazê-lo, conseguiram manter um diálogo civilizado durante alguns instantes; despediram-se de novo e seguiram seus rumos, que tornaram a se cruzar quando os dois se reencontraram em um bar. Ela não o notou logo e talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que ela estava alcoolizada demais para notar algo, inclusive o sobrenome do rapaz que puxara conversa consigo. E que a oferecera mais alguns drinks. E que se tornara tão bêbado quanto ela. Os dois não tinham um pingo sequer de consciência quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, e notaram isso ao acordarem um ao lado do outro, deitados em uma cama qualquer e tão nus quanto vieram ao mundo.  
>'Isso está errado,' ela dissera quando eles haviam acabado de vestirem as suas roupas. 'Você... Você e eu. Nós não vamos nos ver novamente, Malfoy. Você tem estado atrás de mim durante meses e é como se tivesse me seguindo por todo esse tempo, em toda essa cidade. Você sabe que você não quer isso.' E ele acenara friamente com a cabeça durante todo o tempo em que ouvira a voz dela, sem ser capaz de se importar com qualquer coisa que ela estivesse dizendo. Ela era uma traidora de sangue tão inútil quanto toda a sua família, mas Draco... Draco parecia não se recordar disso quando a olhava e notava algo mais.<br>Logo ele decidira que estava sendo um tolo e bebera mais uma vez, no mesmo bar, agora sem a companhia dela. E demorara mais algumas semanas para vê-la de novo, porque tentara não procurá-la mais uma vez. Ainda assim, achou-a. Ginny não poderia dizer que fora a sua culpa.  
>'Você não me procurou, procurou?' ela indagara suspeitosamente a ele e ele apenas balançou a cabeça em uma resposta negativa. 'Bem, eu finalmente te achei.'<br>Nada mais fazia muito sentido, de qualquer maneira.


	31. Worth It

**Worth It?**

_Por Marie_

"Draco, querido, me responda." Ginny falou, enquanto saía da porta do hotel. "De quem foi a brilhante ideia de passar o final de semana na Alemanha?"

"Não brigue comigo, tá legal?" Ele respondeu, apertando o casaco no corpo. "É melhor do que viajar para a França."

Ginny murmurou alguma coisa que Draco foi incapaz de compreender, mas provavelmente fora algo como "nada é melhor do que a França." Eles tinham planejado essa viagem desde que começaram a namorar. Não necessariamente para a Alemanha, uma vez que Ginny repetira inúmeras vezes que não tinha a menor vontade de conhecer países como Alemanha, Aústria e Polônia. Dizia que eram muito frios e muito sem vida. Draco discordava, dizendo que esses países tinham uma história e tanto. Era quando começavam as brigas.

Foi fácil para o loiro trocar o destino da viagem, já que eles foram por Flu e ele que tinha que escalar a hora certa e a lareira certa. Ginny nem ao menos desconfiava que estavam em Berlim quando ela botou o pé para fora da lareira, até o momento que viu uma placa escrita em alemão e um monte de alemães correndo de um lado para o outro, que começou a se tocar de que alguma coisa estava errada.

E ele insistira, dizendo que ela não deveria desmerecer todos esses países que eram simplesmente encantadores. Ele já os conhecia, pelo menos grande parte deles, mas sempre se encantara pela Alemanha, mas especialmente por Berlim. Ele sabia de toda a história trouxa que tinha acontecido ali, Hitler e os nazistas. Aquilo tudo era surpreendentemente interessante.

"Ginny, me dá uma chance?" Perguntou, enquanto a ruiva olhava para ele com uma expressão furiosa. "Eu vou te mostrar um lugar que eu fui quando eu era pequeno. Você vai amar."

"Tente."

Ele sorriu, segurando a mão dela e aparatando. Ginny, que fora pega de surpresa, fechou com força os olhos e quando os abriu, estavam no meio de um jardim extremamente magnífico. Estava vazio, com exceção de alguns casais que andavam de mãos dadas, completamente apaixonados.

"Draco, isso é... lindo."

"Aham." Ele assentiu, puxando-a para um abraço. "Tiergarten. Minha mãe me trouxe aqui na primeira vez que eu vim para a Alemanha. É um dos meus lugares favoritos."

"É magnífico." Ela estava estupefata perante toda a beleza do lugar.

Não tinham jardins como esse em Londres, pelo menos não que ela tinha conhecido. Era completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada e Draco não deixou de rir com a surpresa dela.

"Mas ficou mais bonito agora, com você aqui."

"Não tente ir pelos clichês para tentar me encantar, Draco Malfoy."

"Eu sei que não preciso falar nada para te encantar, Ginevra Weasley."

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou de leve, somente para que ela entendesse o que ele estava dizendo.

"A Alemanha valeu a pena, então?"


	32. The Other Prince

**The Other Prince**

_Por Mialle_

Ela era exatamente como uma princesa de contos de fada e precisava viver isso apropriadamente. Eu era seu príncipe perfeito. Amor de infância, amigo da família, amigo dela. Eu era perfeito pela primeira vez na vida, éramos perfeitos juntos e todos só podiam torcer por nós, o casal perfeito no final da guerra. O amor prevalecendo sobre todo o mal que Voldemort causou. O menino que sobreviveu salva aquele menina que havia sido possuída por Tom Riddle.

E fomos felizes por um tempo e tudo era sobre o sorriso dela e aqueles momentos, não havia nada que eu pudesse desejar mais, ela era linda, ela era genial e a mais engraçada de todos os Weasley, depois da guerra achei que nossas mãos não se soltariam mais e o próximo passo seria o casamento.

Não notei que ela começou a se afastar, que o sorriso não era tão grande e as risadas não eram mais tão altas, eu estava ocupado, eu estava preocupado. Voldemort estava morto, mas havia tanta coisa pra fazer, tantos Comensais, tantas coisas para consertar, tanta coisa pelas quais lutar que não percebi.

E ela se afundava na carreira, no quadribol, nos amigos, nas noites longe de casa, em ficar longe de mim. Posteriormente soube que ela tentava se convencer de que era apenas uma fase, tudo daria certo. Penso que se eu soubesse, talvez tudo daria certo.

Ginny era minha princesa, mas provando um novo tipo de contos de fada, ela me deixou. E agora eu estou aqui, no jornal diz que ela está se casando. Ela escolheu outro príncipe, um príncipe que nem mesmo poderia ser chamado de príncipe, ela estava na França acompanhada de Draco Malfoy realizando o casamento de seus sonhos. E nas fotos, todas aquelas paisagens românticas e luzes e beleza e Ginny sorri como nunca sorriu pra mim. Nem toda a luz da França brilhava mais que ela naquele vestido de noiva, nem toda beleza da Torre Eiffel, nem os pequenos cafés poderiam sugerir maior felicidade e amor que o sorriso dela.

Ela estava se casando, na França, com Draco Malfoy. Toda a mídia estava lá e todos se lamentavam por mim. Eu gostaria de estar feliz por Ginny, mas era impossível, não sou tão bom assim, é difícil sequer olhar para as fotos, para o sorriso de Malfoy que parecia uma afronta pessoal. Imaginei que agora ela já era chamada de sra. Malfoy. Logo ela que sonhava desde os onze anos ser a sra. Potter. Logo ela que teve a chance de ser a sra. Potter e não quis mais, sonhou tempo demais, talvez.

A França era um país lindo e eu certamente não pisaria meus pés lá tão cedo.


	33. Aída Weasley

**Aída Weasley**

_Por Rowena_

O teatro Smetana ficava na rua Legerova, em Praga. Ginevra tinha visitado o lugar com a família quando criança e se encantado com a orquestra. O interesse de seu pai pela cultura trouxa trazia benefícios afinal. Deixara Londres às pressas naquela noite e precisava ocupar a mente com nada mais que boa música e paz. Naquela noite a ópera Aída de Verdi seria interpretada. Seu conhecimento sobre a cultura trouxa nesse ponto era limitado, mas a história que se seguiu no palco a fez refletir sobre a sua própria.  
>O que fez Ginny deixar a cidade tão de repente e procurar algo que a distraísse foi Draco Malfoy. O relacionamento não andava lá muito bom nos últimos tempos. Ginny deixara a casa dos pais para viver com Draco e ignorou as repetidas tentativas de Harry de se acertarem depois do fim do namoro no último ano em Hogwarts. Bem que pensava que as coisas ficariam melhores se estivesse próxima do objeto de seu amor mais tempo, mas as corujas de Pansy Parkinson tiraram a tranquilidade de Ginny o dia todo. Eram mais e mais jantares, desculpas atrás de desculpas pra tirar Draco de casa.<br>Não era simplesmente com um ciúmes bobo que ela lidava, mas com uma Pansy claramente interessada em tornar-se a sra. Malfoy um dia e investindo todas as suas fichas nos problemas e diferenças que o casal estabelecido tinha. Naquele dia os dois tiveram uma discussão muito tensa. Draco reafirmou seu amor por Ginny, mas sentiu-se tão ofendido pelas insinuações de que ele estaria cedendo a Pansy que resolveu irritar Ginny o máximo que pudesse. Cutucou a ferida chamada Potter, trouxe a tona todos os arranca rabos nos corredores da escola e só parou quando a viu sair furiosa batendo a porta da frente.  
>No último ato da apresentação, Radamés recusa-se a deixar de ver Aída e abandona a desesperada Amneris para trás, caminhando para a morte. Foi nesse momento, em que ele caminhava ao encontro de seu fim, quando Ginevra suspirava alto na última fileira do teatro lotado, que sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Das bem conhecidas. Um calor familiar e uma voz que sussurava o que ela queria ouvir:<br>- Não importa quantas vezes Pansy insista ou quaisquer feitiços ela tente usar, é o seu perfume que eu sinto saindo das poções que ela tenta me fazer engolir. É você que eu quero que fique do meu lado, diferentes ou não. Não me interessa se você é uma princesa etíope filha do meu inimigo - Ginny riu entre soluços enquanto ele prosseguia - eu ainda vou amar você. Volta pra casa.  
>- Eu até volto, mas o corujal vai ficar trancado um bom tempo.<br>- Me perdoa?  
>Radamés morre e encontra Aída no outro mundo, que angustiada por separar-se dele, encontrou um meio de estar a seu lado em sua execução.<br>- Só se você me prometer que a gente vai sobreviver até à morte.  
>- Vou pensar no seu caso.<p> 


	34. Cloud Sand

**Cloud Sand****  
><strong>_Por shade_

A escolha do lugar era bastante exótica, mas como era um pedido dela ele ponderou. Ponderou até demais. O hotel era bonito, mas o clima era insuportável. Um calor absurdo durante o dia. Apenas a noite quando o frio era cortante que tudo parecia ficar mais agradável, ou menos insuportável.

Por algum motivo eu nunca tinha cogitado o Egito como um lugar romântico para viajar. Andar de camelos? Areia em abundancia? Calor insuportável? Passeios debaixo de muito sol? Suor? Eu nunca fui de suar como acontecia nesse maldito lugar. E eu até estava tentando reclamar pouco. Está certo, não, é mentira, eu reclamava toda hora. Nada estava bom.

O problema é que Ginny se ofendeu, e retrucou. Falou com uma dose amargada de deboche que na próxima viagem, se houvesse, eu escolheria o destino. Por mim tudo bem, mas o tom dela não era dos melhores.

Foi a nossa maior briga desde o dia que ficamos juntos. Antes de namorar nós já tínhamos alguns conflitos, mas até ai nada era realmente pessoal. Agora uma briga vinha junto de drama. E devo admitir, de ambos os lados. Talvez até mais do meu, que como ela fez questão de ressaltar, não estava me doando à viagem.

Eu voltei ainda naquela noite ao quarto para tentar conversar e melhorar a situação. A gente discutiu mais um pouco. Ela ameaçou chorar. Ela quase nunca chorava. Não sem um bom motivo. Eu pedi desculpas. Eu quase nunca peço desculpas. Não sem um bom motivo.

Ela pareceu aceitar, mas ainda estava chateada. Tentei abraça-la e ela aceitou. Eu realmente não gostava de brigar com ela, tínhamos ainda uma semana pela frente. Estávamos apenas há dois dias naquele maldito lugar e ele já entraria na minha memória como um dos piores lugares do mundo. Nunca ia querer voltar aqui. Sim, eu pedi desculpas pelas reclamações, mas ainda não achava que estava errado em não gostar do Egito, não tinha o que gostar aqui. A única coisa que eu fiz de errado foi não dar uma chance e ficar reclamando. Então ele ganhou sua chance, e sem reclamações, ou no mínimo, sem reclamações em alto volume e alguns bons sorrisinhos nos lábios. Eu podia fazer isso, eu sempre soube fazer isso. Havia um primeiro jantar na casa dos Weasley a meu favor para provar.

A noite era fria e pudemos ficar um pouco embaixo das cobertas e conversando. Ela me contou tudo o que perdi depois que _dei meu chilique_e sai correndo antes de montar em um camelo. Parecia realmente divertido e ela estava feliz contando, e sempre ressaltava que teria sido melhor se eu estivesse lá. Comecei a me sentir um tanto quanto culpado.

Quando finalmente perguntei porque ela tinha escolhido justamente o Egito, evitando parecer que era um questionamento critico pronto para uma reclamação.

Ela respondeu olhando nos meus olhos que foi a primeira viagem ao exterior que ela fez com a família inteira, e uma das únicas, que foi muito marcante e que ela havia passado tantos momentos felizes ali, que queria poder se lembrar dele também sempre que se lembrasse do Egito.

Agora sim ele estava totalmente culpado e entendeu as motivações românticas dela.

- Ginny?

- Sim?

- Vamos andar naqueles camelos amanhã?


	35. Chocolates Suíços

**Chocolates Suíços****  
><strong>_Por shade_

- Você está distante, Draco.

O frio daqui parece maior. Parece insuportável. Talvez seja porque estou distante de você. Você é tão quente. Você é tão intensa. Você mexe comigo de uma maneira absurda. Você me irrita. Você me faz perder a cabeça. Você me faz agir como um idiota. Você me faz pensar em você todos os momentos.

Minha mãe me trouxe nessa viagem justamente porque ela achava que eu precisava descansar. Afastar a cabeça dessa guerra que ela nunca quis que eu me envolvesse. Eu também não tenho mais certeza se queria estar envolvido. Apenas queria estar perto de você, e você está envolvida, apenas está do outro lado.

Talvez eu tivesse que esquecer de você também por um tempo, mas a aqui eu só consigo lembrar de você em cada esquina. Em cada prédio mais antigo ou nas ruas cobertas de neve. Em cada menina ruiva que teima em aparecer do meu lado e faz minha cabeça virar na esperança que seja você. E não é. Mas então eu fecho os olhos e vejo seu rosto. Seu rosto me desafiando. Sua expressão debochada cada vez que me derrubava com um feitiço ou simplesmente o quanto eu queria te dizer que isso me fascinava ao mesmo tempo em que me irritava. Eu não devia perder para você, mas parecia não importar.

- No que você está pensando? – Minha mãe me perguntava sempre.

- Em todos os problemas que estarão me esperando. – Eu sempre mentia.

- Não pense nisso. Viemos aqui justamente para você esquecer. Aqui era seu lugar favorito lembra? – E realmente era, mas fazia anos que eu não visitava a Suíça, e bom, agora eu só pensava o quanto eu queria te trazer aqui, mas para isso, obviamente, eu teria que fazer você ficar ao meu lado sem me bater ou querer me azarar.

Então naquela mesma tarde minha mãe me levou naquela loja de doces que me fazia pular na infância. Todos aqueles chocolates, todas aquelas balas, tudo, eu queria comprar tudo para você. A dona da loja nos reconheceu assim que entramos, e fez questão de exclamar o quanto eu havia crescido. Ela me mostrou um chocolate novo que estava colocando pela primeira vez na vitrine. Chocolate meio amargo com morangos.

- Os morangos mais vermelhos e belos de toda a Europa. – Ela dizia. Foi o suficiente para eu comprar uma caixa. Minha mãe sorriu ao ver que tinha conseguido me animar com chocolates.

A senhora também me deu um para experimentar. Chocolate ao leite, puro. O gosto dele me fez lembrar o dia que eu te beijei depois de te derrubar em um corredor. Você ficou em choque por longos minutos, até achar que era apenas uma brincadeira boba, me xingar e dar as costas. Uma das poucas coisas que me arrependo hoje foi de não ter dito que não era brincadeira.

Você tinha gosto de chocolate. Um chocolate puro. Igual a esse pequeno pedaço que estava agora em minhas mãos. Pedi mais um pouco para levar. Quando comecei a perceber que realmente tudo ali de algum jeito me fazia lembrar você.

Comprei mais alguns e pedi para embrulhar. A senhora falava que qualquer pessoa que ganhasse aquele presente seria feliz e lhe agradeceria imensamente. Ela e minha mãe perguntaram para quem era e eu respondi que ninguém. Agradecemos e voltamos a andar pelas ruas gélidas da Suíça acompanhando o pôr-do-sol da cidade. Até ele me fazia lembrar de você, e eu pensei que nunca mais iria querer te esquecer.

Eu realmente gostaria de te dar os chocolates que comprei para você, mas para isso eu teria que admitir coisas que eu ainda não estou pronto, e talvez, nunca esteja.


	36. New York, Sweet New York

**New York, Sweet New York**,

_Por Shay Lupin  
><em>

Ele a avistou do outro lado da rua.

Ela caminhava elegantemente sobre um par de sapatos Louboutin, e seus cabelos caíam em cachos perfeita e milimetricamente sobre seus ombros. Seus lábios estavam pintados de um vermelho lindo e convidativo. Ela não o viu; estava ocupada demais observando as vitrines. A tarde em Manhattan estava nublada, mas ela parecia exalar uma luz própria ao seu redor. Era linda, era _perfeita_.

Perfeita para ele e para seus propósitos.

Draco deu um meio sorriso e atravessou a rua; usava um longo sobretudo negro e parecia o advogado do diabo em pessoa com seus óculos escuros. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, observou o céu. Não combinava com todo aquele vermelho dela. O céu tinha que estar azul, ensolarado; as nuvens escuras faziam com que ela parecesse deslocada ali.

Mas ele resolveria seu problema. Era essa a sua _especialidade_. Já na mesma calçada que ela, caminhou discretamente. Um esbarrão, uma troca de olhares e um sorriso dela. "Qual o seu nome?", ele perguntou.

"Ginevra", respondeu ela, curvando seus lábios carnudos para cima. "Ginevra Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy, senhorita. Muito prazer."

Ela desviou o olhar por um momento, e o sorriso que abriu-se no rosto de Draco já não era mais suave e convidativo. Era cruel.

Um pouco de conversa, um convite para um café, ele a leva para seu enorme apartamento no Upper East Side. Era algo tão rotineiro que já nem lhe dava mais o mesmo divertimento; todas as mulheres, todas iguais. Todas ingênuas. Todas _oferecidas_.

E Ginevra Weasley era enlouquecedoramente bela, mas ele não hesitou antes de matá-la.


	37. Stop One

**Around the World in Fifteen Seconds**

_Por Scila_

**Stop One - Romenia**

Ele já levara muitos por aqueles corredores, cheio de falsas promessas e sorrisos omissores. Riqueza, poder, mistério - utilizava de tudo para atrair os visitantes para aquele castelo e, assim, levá-los para suas inevitáveis mortes. Por anos, nada lhe pareceu errado ou doloroso. Seu lorde e mestre requeria um sacrifício e Draco estava apenas seguindo ordens para sobreviver.

Suas chances de viver estavam em trazer estranhos curiosos para morrerem, e o que mais poderia fazer? Quem poderia ir contra o homem mais poderoso da Romênia, o Conde Vlad, o Empalador? Quantos já haviam tentado dominar seu castelo, destruí-lo e jogá-lo para as chamas do inferno?

Ninguém havia obtido sucesso.

Mas algo mudou quando Draco convidou um jovem ruivo na vila vizinha para trablhar para o Conde. O jovem vinha de uma família grande e, entre muitos irmãos, havia uma irmã. A única irmã, cabelos ruivos longos caindo sob seus ombros, expressão de fúria e suspeita em seu rosto. No meio da vila, na frente de todos, ela ousou questionar Draco, e por extensão, o Conde. Gritou acusações de assassinatos e apontou seu dedo para ele, o mandando ir embora para nunca mais voltar.

Draco sabia o que a esperava. Ninguém ameaçava o poder do Conde, mesmo que fosse uma simples plebeia numa casa na lama. Seu irmão não foi com Draco aquele dia, mas logo depois ela foi arrastada à força, no meio da noite, para encontrar pessoalmente o Empalador e sua sentença.

Aquele corredor que já vira tanta gente nunca parecera mais curto. Draco seguia na frente dela, mas nem por um minuto a ruiva parou de tentar convencê-lo em ajudá-la escapar ou virar-se contra seu lorde. Seus argumentos não conseguiram o convencer, mas o modo em que ela lhe desafiava atraiu Draco. Como uma mariposa busca as chamas.

Ele se virou e a encarou, parando a marcha para sua inevitável morte.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Ginevra.

- Pois bem, Ginevra. Se eu ajudá-la morrerei com você. Por que faria isso?

- Porque você cheira à morte. Suas mãos estão sujas de sangue. Não é motivo suficiente?

- Estou vivo, é mais do que muitos têm.

- Um dia, ele vai matá-lo, assim como mata tudo que toca. E você vai sofrer por tudo que fez na outra vida.

- E você vai sofrer nessa.

Ela assentiu apenas, vendo que era inútil. A marcha continuou.

Vlad foi especialmente cruel naquela noite, ou então Draco apenas estava começando a ficar cansado de presenciar o sangue jorrar por mais um pescoço. Quando foi dormir, sonhou com a ruiva, seus olhos o julgando e o condenando.

Draco desapareceu depois daquela noite, fugindo não apenas do conde, mas de si próprio e sua consciência.


	38. Stop Two

**Stop Two – Madagascar**

_Por Scila_

Não havia nada melhor do que o vento batendo contra seu rosto, a brisa do mar e o cheiro salgado de peixe pela manhã. Navegar, pescar, roubar: aquela era a vida de Gina e sua família.

A Dama de Fogo era o navio da família pirata mais conhecida das águas africanas. E quando estavam em busca de comida e água fresca, os Weasleys não conheciam melhor lugar para descansar do que Madagascar, ou como era conhecida atualmente: Libertália. O caos de clãs, influências e culturas era pefeito para fugitivos da lei. A ilha não pertencia a nenhum europeu - ainda. E a pirataria era vista como nada mais do que uma forma de viver, como a pescaria e a agricultura.

Parados no porto da baia Diego Suaréz, os Weasleys estavam mais que prontos para divertirem-se antes de mais meses de navegação. É claro que a primeira parada tinha sido uma das tavernas mais populares da ilha. E, mais claro ainda, foi o resultado: brigas, xingamentos, roubos, socos e muito álcool.

Em uma dessas brigas, Gina foi forçada a proteger um dos irmãos, entrando no caos com uma faca na mão e seu punho. No meio da confusão, entrou em um duelo contra um corsário francês, que ela foi descobrir depois que se tratava nada menos do que um espião da coroa francesa, a qual tinha interesse em anexar a ilha à suas já vastas colônias.

A maioria das pessoas não conseguia identificá-la como mulher graças ao seu cabelo curto de menino e vestes que escondiam o volume de seu busto. Era inevitável que ela acabasse, portanto, sendo tratada como um homem. E era como ela preferia, na maoria das vezes.

O problema todo era quando a verdade era revelada e os homens se acovardavam.

Foi o caso com o corsário, que parou a luta, abaixou a espada e a mandou ir correr atrás da proteção de seus irmãos.

Irritada, Gina insistiu, ameaçando matá-lo se ele não continuasse.

- Fui ensinado a não ferir uma mulher.

- E eu fui ensinada a ferir idiotas que pensam assim.

- Não vou manchar minha horna por sua causa, pirata.

- Não há honra em fugir de uma luta!

Ele lhe deu as costas, mas Gina o pegou pelo braço, o forçando a virar. Sua faca estava debaixo de seu queixo, milímetros do pescoço brando do francês.

- Lute ou morra.

Ele bufou, mas reagiu rápido, retirando uma adaga do cinto e quase a fincando no estomago de Gina.

- Me deixe ir ou morra - retrucou, furioso.

Por minutos apenas seguraram um o olhar o do outro, numa luta interna de quem teria a maior teimosia ou coragem. O coração dela estava acelerado graças a luta, seu rosto vermelho e sua cabeça leve com ansiedade e nervoso. Nunca tinha lutado com alguém como ele, cheio de classe, horna e nobreza. E ela podia ver nos olhos dele, que a surpresa era mútua. Provalvemente nenhuma mulher jamais tinha o enfrentado tão abertamente.

Não sabia quem tinha sido o primeiro, mas em um flash surpreendente ambos deixaram cair suas armas e em seguida estavam em um outro tipo de luta. Lábios batendo um contra o outro, mãos explorando ligereiramente todos os lugares possíveis. Lutavam com suas linguas pela dominação da boca dela, pelo toque dele, por quem teria o maior controle, a maior sensação de poder. Ela o jogou com força contra a parede, levantando uma perna e o encaixando do jeito que queria contra seu corpo. Ele não ficou para trás, agarrando seu traseiro e a obrigando a virar-se, de costas para a parede. E todo esse tempo seus lábios não pararam, nem suas mãos.

Foi uma noite violenta, mas incrivelmente satisfatória.

É claro, que quando ela acordou, estava com as mãos atadas, presa pela nova autoridade francesa.

Pelo menos ele teve a dignidade de fitá-la enquanto a corda era colocada em seu pescoço e ela caia, sua visão borrada pela falta de ar. Ele foi a última coisa que ela viu.


	39. Stop Three

**Stop Three – Colombia**

_Por Scila_

Ah sim, eu era um traficante. O que mais pode se esperar de um homem rico, filho de um político poderoso do páis? Era isso ou ser vítima de sequestros.

Ah, é claro, ela era uma agente da CIA, tentando me prender e assim diminuir a influência da minha família que não queria ajudar os interesses americanos na região. Espere, perdão, os interesses da _democracia_.

Veja bem, eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas pelo menos sou honesto sobre o que sou. Sou um traficante rico, que ganha dinheiro com o vício alheio e, bem, crimes bem piores também. Mandei matar muita gente, ajudei a financiar guerrilhas nada _democráticas_. Mas sei o que sou. Ela? Ela achava que era uma heroina, uma patriota, superior a todos, alguém que mudaria o _meu_ país para melhor.

Melhor para quem?

Não foi amor a primeira vista, mesmo porque ela estava fingindo ser uma colombiana viciada em busca de dinheiro. Com seu jeito charmoso, sedutor e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente amedrontador, ela subiu rápido na minha organização, infiltrando-se mais do que qualquer policial jamais conseguira. Logo ela tinha se tornado parte do meu ciclo de confiança, participando abertamente das reuniões mais secretas e das decisões mais escusas.

Bem, infelizmente para ela... Cocaina pode ser algo bem viciante. E pior ainda: eu que segurava o suprimento dela.

Nosso caso foi curto e violento. No fim, o problema todo dela foi ódio. Mas ela não me odiava, para ela eu era um criminoso repugnante, mas não digno do ódio dela. Não. Quem ela odiava era ela mesma, pelo fato de ter tornado-se uma dependente daquilo que queria combater.

Não sei se estou falando da cocaica ou da minha pessoa.

Como todo bom caso de amor entre policial e criminoso: terminou em sangue.

Eu descobri quem ela era e... Eu sou um chefe do nacrotráfico, o que você acha que eu fiz com ela? Quer mesmo que eu conte?

Suficiente dizer... Ela nunca mais foi vista na face dessa Terra.

Eu morri meses depois, uma bala na nuca de um concorrente. Sinceramente? A última coisa que senti foi alívio, porque minha vida não fez mais sentindo sem ela. Éramos tóxicos, mais do que meu produto, mas éramos sedentos um pelo o outro, misturados em ódio e atração.

Quem sabe em outra vida.


	40. Stop Four

**Stop Four – Alemanha**

_Por Scila_

Quando as bombas caem e as sirenes tocam, não há muito o que fazer a não ser buscar abrigo. Não há nada para proteger ninguém a não ser a sorte.

Os russos estavam chegando, era o que diziam os rumores. Eu não sei bem o que isso queria dizer para nós, para minha família. Meus irmãos estavam na guerra, desaparecidos, obrigados a lutar por algo que não acreditavam, meu pai doente e minha mãe desesperada.

Na noite anterior, os vizinhos não tiveram sorte. Ainda podia ouvir o som da explosão como se fosse hoje. Mas as sirenes pararam e ainda estavamos vivos, era o máximo que eu iria conseguir em termos de conforto.

Mais tarde soldados passaram por nossa rua, o barulho nauseante dos tanques enchendo nossos ouvidos e obrigando o chão a tremer. Pararam em nossa casa, em busca de ajuda.

Eles eram russos, notei. Um deles falava alemão muito bem e traduziu a situação para nós: precisavam de suprimentos e remédios para um soldado ferido. Traição no meio da guerra ocorre toda hora, às vezes com consequencia, às vezes não. Mas a esperança de que os russos terminasse aquela guerra, parassem as sirenes, era grande demais e convenci minha mãe à ajudá-los.

O que falava alemão, depois explicou, na verdade era um desertor nazista. Prisioneiro dos russos. Para um prisioneiro ele parecia confortável demais.

- Era isso ou morrer - explicou, confortável em revelar seus segredos sem medo de ser entendido pelos russos. - E quem quer morrer?

- Você acha que eles vão ganhar?

- Talvez. De qualquer forma estou seguro.

- Um traidor, seguro? Dificilmente.

- Se o partido ganhar, é a minha palavra alemã contra a palavra de um russo. Acho que estou bem.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Draco.

- Se eles ganharem, o que acontece conosco, Draco? Com a Alemanha?

- Você vai passar fome. Seu pai vai morrer da doença que o aflige. E sua mãe logo em seguida de coração partido. Alemanha em cinzas.

- E se eles não conseguirem?

- Guerra interminável. Até o Reich e o partido dominar o mundo inteiro.

O silêncio que se seguiu trouxe um sentimento de desespero para Gina. Os russos foram embora, mas antes de ir embora o traidor, sorriu para ela.

- Se eu sobreviver, e se você sobreviver, nos veremos de novo.

Mas ela nunca mais o viu.


	41. Stop Five

**Stop Five – Islândia**

_Por Scila_

O navio deles bateu contras às rochas, águas geladas mataram quase todos os tripulantes, mas ela sobreviveu. No meio da tempestade, nadou e lutou contra as ondas, segurando no primeiro pedaço de rocha que alcançou.

Quando conseguiu se levantar, abriu os olhos e encontrou rocha, depois mar e depois neve. Seus cabelos cor de fogo caíram sob seus ombros, pesados e gelados com a umidade. Só conseguia sentir o gosto de sal em sua boca, suas pernas e braços doloridos e azulados.

Virou-se para a direita, para a esquerda. Para trás.

Nada, apenas mar e raios.

Pedaços de madeira e corpos chegaram até praia, mas ela só pôde vê-los quando a luz do dia bateu nas rochas. Enquanto isso não acontecia, tentou se aquecer, cortando uma árvore com seu machado e fazendo uma fogueira.

O desastre deveria ter causado horror e dor para ela, mas estava esperançosa, alegre. Fora como se tivesse renascido naquele naufrágio: livre.

Escrava de um capitão norueguês, não tinha amor nenhum dos tripulantes do navio que a carregou por tantos anos. Não sentiria falta de nenhum deles. E mesmo o prospecto de estar sozinha naquele lugar lhe parecia melhor do que voltar a vida que tinha antes.

Quando o dia amanheceu, resolveu explorar o lugar em que estava. Seus pés cansados só encontraram rochas e árvores, cheias de neve. O sol já estava bem acima de sua cabeça quando finalmente encontrou algo.

Um homem. Ao longe, o avistou, em frente a uma cabana coberta de grama até o telhado. Ele cortava lenha, vestido com peles para manter-se aquecido. O som de seu machado cortando a madeira ecoava pela planície.

Exausta, seguiu até ele. A distância era grande, suficiente para que ele a avistasse antes que se aproximasse muito. Os dois fitaram um ao outro, por um longo tempo, provavelmente tentando descobrir suas intenções.

Finalmente ela parou na frente dele, machado em mãos e silêncio na boca. Ele, no entanto, tentou se comunicar com ela numa língua que ela vagamente associava a cristãos. Reconheceu também o símbolo da religião, uma cruz dourada, no colar pesado que o homem usava.

Balançou a cabeça, para demonstrar que não entendia suas palavras. Ele então apontou para a cabana atrás, e quando ela franziu a testa, suspeitando de suas intenções. O homem lhe deu um sorriso gentil, seus olhos cinza transmitindo honestidade.

Relutantemente ela entrou, com ele logo atrás. O cristão lhe ofereceu um casaco feito de peles e peixe salgado. Aceitou, sem muita escolha.

- Draconis - ele disse, apontando para o peito.

- Você não entenderia meu nome - ela respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Viking? - tentou, talvez reconhecendo algumas palavras.

Assentiu. Não falaram mais nada, enquanto ela comia e ele a observava. Não sabia como alguém poderia viver ali, sozinho. Reparou que o homem era jovem, seu rosto sem marcas do tempo, cabelo loiro vivo e aparência ainda saudável. Por que estava naquele lugar?

Nenhuma pergunta foi respondida por um bom tempo. Não sabia quanto tempo passou morando naquela cabana, sabia que dormiu por horas a fio logo depois do naufrágio, fraca demais para manter-se acordada. Depois, passou a ajudá-lo nas tarefas do dia-a-dia, como pescar, cortar lenha e cozinhar. Não falavam, mas tentavam se comunicar via gestos.

Ele sabia ler e o fazia toda noite, à luz de uma mera vela, cada vez menor. Sua curiosidade a levou a sentar-se do lado dele certo dia, tentando decifrar as imagens. Do pouco que sabia sobre a estranha religião da cruz, suspeitava que ele era um homem sagrado, pois apenas eles entendiam da arte das palavras.

Havia momentos que ele parecia eternamente triste, como se um grande peso estivesse guardado em sua mente. E, por algum motivo, aquilo a segurava naquela cabana. Podia ter ido embora a qualquer momento, depois que tinha recuperado as forças, mas nunca tentara.

O inverno foi embora, o verão também. Por suas contas, passou anos naquele lugar. E gradualmente, os dois conseguiram aprender um pouco a língua um do outro. Também descobriu o passado dele: um monge cristão que escolhera morar naquela ilha como pagamento. Pelo quê? Ela nunca saberia.

Toda noite ele tentava lhe explicar o livro pesado que lia toda a noite, mas as histórias eram estranhas demais para ela. Porém, como um agradecimento ela começou a ensiná-lo a construir um barco e a navegar.

Os dois amavam navegar. Era o único momento em que ela podia vê-lo satisfeito, sem hesitações. E ao vê-lo daquela maneira, ela conseguiu finalmente entender o motivo de continuar morando com aquele estranho.

Voltando à praia, enquanto descarregavam os peixes, ela tentou beijá-lo, para ser empurrada gentilmente para longe. Desacostumada com contato humano, ou simplesmente porque não entendia a cultura dele, ela tentou outra vez. Ele respondeu ao beijo, timidamente. Ela o jogou para o chão, queremos mais.

Foi rápido. Logo depois ela estava de pé, ajeitando as vestes. E ao vê-lo na areia, rosto cheio de culpa e vergonha, teve certeza que tinha cometido um erro.

Depois, por vergonha ou inabilidade de conversar sobre algo mais sutil e complicado do que pescaria, os dois fingiram que nada tinha acontecido. Um misto de raiva e frustração, a fez levantar uma noite, pegar suas coisas (nada mais do que um casaco e o machado) e ir embora.

Pegou o barco que construíram juntos e navegou até onde pôde, por dias. Enfrentou tempestades, ondas gigantes e o frio. No fim, tudo que encontrou foi a triste verdade que não era mais livre. Estava presa àquela ilha, àquele homem.

Reencontraram-se da mesma maneira que se conheceram. Ela naufraga, e ele cortando lenha para o inverno. Mas daquela vez ele colocou suas duas mãos calejadas no rosto dela, lhe beijando suavemente na boca, depois a abraçando com força.

Ele também não era livre, pois a amava.


	42. Juntos

**Juntos**

_Por Tayrine_

Draco Malfoy se redimira de muitas coisas durante os anos que enfrentara a guerra. Vira o lado que ela estava tomando. Não eram ideais que interessavam ali, aliás, que ideais de sangue puro teria uma pessoa que era mestiça? Não... Aquela guerra era baseada na loucura de um homem para conseguir poder e imortalidade.  
>Conversara com a mãe e resolvera se entregar para Ordem da Fênix, o que foi uma verdadeira confusão. Deixara claro que ele e a mãe eram contra a miscigenação do sangue, que achavam que trouxas não deveriam aprender magia, mas estavam contra o Lord das Trevas.<br>Junto a ele, muitos de seus amigos tomaram a mesma decisão. Zabine, Parkison, Goyle. Apenas seus amigos de escola, seus pais insistiam em manter a aliança com o Lord.  
>Draco ficou como espião da Ordem durante dois anos. Tempo suficiente para descobrir o amor pela ruiva que se encontrava de mãos dadas, subindo os Andes com ele, naquele momento. Mas o Lord das Trevas acabara por desconfiar de traidores, e por fim, o mandara em uma missão suicida.<br>Teria que mata-la. Sua Ginny. Contara sobre a situação em que se encontrava para a Ordem da Fênix. Todos acharam que a melhor opção era que os dois sumissem. Iriam simular suas mortes e eles deveriam se esconder.  
>Agora, com os últimos raios de sol batendo no pico das montanhas, se lembrava perfeitamente da conversa que tivera com Potter, Pansy e Granger antes de pegarem a chave de portal que os levaria para o sul do Brasil, de lá teriam que ir como trouxas para as cordilheiras dos Andes, onde se instalariam e viveriam afastados, usando magia para sobreviverem, até que a guerra acabasse. Não que aquilo fosse difícil, arrepiava só pensar em se passarem por trouxas, como a Granger havia sugerido.<br>"Ginny, você tem certeza disso?" Perguntou Harry pela milésima vez, a cara que ele fazia era de poucos amigos, Ginny revirou os olhos.  
>"Absoluta." Falou, Harry suspirou.<br>"Você estará morta para mim..." Começou Harry, mas Pansy o interrompeu, estressada, o tempo era curto, tinham que mandar os dois embora logo.  
>"Cicatriz deixa ela! Já era! Você a perdeu, entende?" Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para a colega que sorriu cinicamente para ele, sabia que Pansy queria Ginny o mais longe possível dali.<br>"Ela tem razão, Harry, Ginny fez sua escolha... Agora vão logo." Hermione entregou a luva que era a chave de portal para os dois e eles desapareceram.  
>Ouviu Ginny prender a respiração quando chegaram em Macchu Picchu, a antiga cidade dos Incas. Nenhum trouxa se encontrava no local, pois ele fora considerado área de risco. Sabia que ela teria essa reação, fora a mesma que Potter e Pansy tiveram quando os levara ali para fazer o feitiço fidelius.<br>- Tem certeza que ele não virá aqui... – Perguntou um tanto receosa. Draco riu.  
>- Absoluta. – Falou, andou com a ruiva até um amontoado de construções que pareciam casas e entregou um papel para ela.<br>Ginny leu as instruções, entre as casas surgiu uma maior que as outras, só que essa tinha portas e janelas e parecia ter um jardim com uma horta na frente. Os raios de sol batiam na porta de entrada. Ginny sorriu carinhosamente para o local.  
>- É perfeito! – Sussurrou, Draco deu de ombros.<br>- É especial, Ginny, e você merece o especial. Esse lugar é tão mágico quanto Stonehenge pode sonhar em ser. Estaremos seguros aqui. – Disse, abraçou a ruiva por trás e a beijou ternamente.  
>- Vem! Quero ver lá dentro! Estou doida para imobiliá-la! – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.<br>- Foi por isso que você, Pansy e Granger demoraram tanto? – Perguntou, ela riu dando e ombros.  
>- Pansy fazia questão de me lembrar que você é um Malfoy e Mione ficou falando que não conseguiríamos viver sem isso ou sem aquilo, ela enfeitiçou uma máquina de lavar roupas e um micro-ondas, acredita? – Draco rui, enquanto a ruiva o puxava para dentro da casa.<br>Sabiam que viveriam isolados, sabiam que sentiriam saudades dos familiares e dos amigos, mas seria apenas enquanto a guerra durasse. Draco esperava que Potter conseguisse dar um fim no Lord das Trevas o mais rápido possível, mas enquanto isso... Viveriam ali, juntos. E se estavam juntos, nada mais importaria.


End file.
